Happiness
by Just shipping
Summary: IchiRuki and their happiness with their son. Rated T because of some suggestive things. *This started as a oneshot, but because of all the positive reviews I have decided to make this a collection of oneshots with stories about IchiRuki and their kids. The stories are not in chronological order. The newest chapter is in theme of Ichigo's birthday (a bit too late, I know).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Just shipping, cause I really ship fandoms. I'm a huge Ichiruki fan and I refuse to acknowledge that ending that must not be named! :[**

 **I am visiting since a long time and always had some ideas but I never took action for it. Until these last days, I had to study but I only was having some Ichiruki scenario's in my head, so then I thought that maybe now is the time to take some actions.**

 **I wrote this story but be warned, English is not my native language, so I hope that this story is nice to read and please bear with me.**

 **Author note: I do not own Bleach, if I did, well then…ICHIRUKI!**

The tall, orange-haired man gave a smirk while watching his wife washing the dishes, while she was singing. He always loved to hear her sing whenever she thought that no one was around. Sure, she sang in front of him and their son, but that would be something at their request. But when she was alone, or at least when she thought that she was alone, she would sing whatever she wanted. Albeit a childish rabbit song, a hit song or a sensual song, or some crazy song as that Apple-pen song. Seriously, she would sing whatever would come on her mind.

Her voice made him come back to the real world.

''Are you going to keep staring at me from behind or what?''

He grinned noticing she still had not turned around and walked towards her. When he was close behind he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to nuzzle her neck.

''Can't blame me for that, I just got home to see my son doing his attempt at dancing while trying to sing along with that stupid rabbit'', this made him earn a elbow-hit on his gut but he still continued; ''And my wife giving me quite the view with her gorgeous figure and her beautiful voice.''

She blushed and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, her violet eyes burning into his amber eyes, beaming at him. ''Oh, so he is doing it again?''

Ichigo grinned while nodding, gave her a sweet but passionate kiss and grabbed her arm to pull her with him to the living room where their son was, a chubby orange-haired boy who was in his own Chappy world, only wearing a onesie with his diaper, supporting his weight on the table to step his feet up and down while gurgling along with the Chappy song.

The gurgling looked a lot like singing.

''I swear, as much I hate that rabbit, it makes me happy to see how happy it makes our son.''

Rukia let his hate-comment about Chappy slide, because she agreed, seeing how happy Chappy made their son, made her heart swell up in love and happiness.

It has been a week since the baby started to stand up while supporting on something, or her or Ichigo and trying to dance and sing. And she could not get tired of that sight. She felt blessed to be his mother and Ichigo's wife. And she knew that Ichigo felt that same way, not only would he show that, but he would also tell her that.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and shuffled with her, along with the music.

Rukia chuckled and turned her face to face him. ''So he has my singing and your dancing?''.

Ichigo chuckled in acknowledgement. ''Well, he has your singing, yes. But I hope that his dancing will be a lot better than mine, now it's just amazing to see how he is trying to dance. But I hope that he will get your dancing too.''

''Oh really, Kurosaki-sama?''.

''Really, Kurosaki-san!''.

Just then they heard a shriek along with laughter.

Both looked at their son and saw him watching them with his wide amber eyes. He was giggling at seeing how both of his parents were there with him and laughingly let himself fall onto the ground to crawl towards them.

When he was in front of them, he held the skirt of his mother's dress and pushed himself up. Rukia took a hold of both of his chubby hands and swayed a bit from side to side, while humming along. This made him smile and then he looked up to see his father, who had bend down and let one of his hand free out of his mother's hold, to take a hold of his father's hand.

This made Rukia bend down too and now the family of three were holding each other's hand while they were swaying from side to side.

The baby laughed and then yawned. His father, while picking him up, stood up and walked towards the couch. Rukia joined them too and this made their son crawl to sit in the middle of both his parents. Now he was sitting on one leg of his mother and on one leg of his fathers. He was pointing towards the cartoon-figures on TV, while gurgling in his own baby-language. It looked as if he was explaining to his parents who those figures on TV were and what was happening.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and threw his arm around her shoulder, to pull her more at his side. The baby leaned on both of his parents while still watching Chappy on TV.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed in happiness. He would always feel complete whenever he was somewhere with his wife and their son just doing the simplest things.

''Rukia''

''Hmmm''

''Are you happy?''

''What kind of weird question is that, Ichigo? Are you okay?''

''Of course I am okay, more than okay! Sitting with just you and Ichiro makes me happy and you know that!''

''Well baka, then why are you asking if I'm happy? You know that being your wife and his mother makes me more than happy. So don't ask such foolish questions, baka!''

Ichigo wanted to reply but was stopped by doing so when he felt something.

Looking down he saw that their son had turned around to lean his cheek towards Ichigo's chest and while sucking his thumb, he was drifting towards sleep.

Rukia looked at this sight lovingly and whispered. ''I count my blessings everyday and the reason why I have them is you, Ichigo. You make me happy along with Ichiro.''

Ichigo gazed at her lovingly, he did not want to move cause then Ichiro would wake up and then he would give his tantrums. Sure, he was a lovely baby, but he had a temper whenever he had to sleep, so if he fell asleep this easy, then why would Ichigo be that stupid to disturb him?''

As if reading his mind Rukia told him to wait and when they were sure that he was deep asleep, then they could put him in his crib.

After putting him in his crib, Ichigo walked towards their bedroom where Rukia was preparing herself for bed. He checked the baby monitor, shut of the lights and let himself fall on his wife.

Rukia groaned and tried to push him of; ''Kami, Ichi. Get off, you're heavy.''

Ichigo started to lick her neck; ''Don't overreact, Rukia. You never complain while having sex, besides I have to show to you how happy I am.'' He looked up at her to give her a boyish smile.

Rukia rolled her eyes; ''I can feel that already, Ichig-.''He bit her pulse which made her gasp and when he felt her panties, his grin became mischievous; ''I can feel your happiness too, come, let's make each other happier.''

Rukia could not help but agree with him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him more towards her and the couple started to kiss each other passionately.

 **Please leave some comments for me so I know what I should do and I hope you did like this story, cause I have some more ideas.**

 **Please do let me know.**


	2. Merry Christmas

**Hello hello to everyone! It's me again, Just shipping.**

 **Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **So I first thought to make a oneshot out of this, but all your positive reactions made me decide to make a collection of oneshots of this about IchiRuki with their children.**

 **The chapters will not be in a chronical order, but I really really hope that you all will like them and enjoy them.**

 **So I wanted to post this oneshot on the first day of Christmas, but I'm too late for that now** **. But thankfully Christmas is on two days, so please excuse me for being late with this oneshot and I hope that you guys enjoy it. It has been written very quickly, so chances are that there are some grammar mistakes in it, so please accept my apologies for that. English is not my native language.**

 **And please do leave your reviews, they make my day.**

 **Author note: I do not own Bleach. If I did, well… ICHIRUKI! Do I need to say more than that?**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**

Kurosaki Ichiro was excited. Today was Christmas eve, which meant that Santa Claus would visit his jii-sama's house, to give everyone their presents.  
That's why he and his little sister were waiting for that jolly old guy. Well actually, he had this planned all along, but then Masaki woke up when he had opened the door and she had threatened him that if he wouldn't tell her where he was going that she would cry and then he wouldn't be able to go, because mommy and daddy wouldn't let him leave. Her words, not his, though she was right about that premonition.  
That's why his three-year-old sister was sitting there beside him. Thank Kami that he made her promise on Chappy's name she wouldn't tell this to their parents. Masaki took Chappy very serious, just like their mother.  
He knew that she would stay quit, unlike their twin brothers. Sure, they were just one-year-old, so it was not like he would take them with him to wait for Santa Claus. But they never were quit, not even when they were sleeping, then they would talk in their sleep.

So here they were, waiting for Santa Claus to show up, see him and see if he would eat the cookies that they, their mom and oba-san Yuzu made.

"Ichi-nii, when will Shanta Chan come?"

"Saki Saki-chan, he has to go to other homes too, plus, he will wait until everyone else will fall asleep.

"Then shouldn't we sleep too? Or else he will not come here and then we won't get any presents!" Realizing this, fat tears started to show up in her ears and Ichiro sighed.

"If we will be really quiet, then he won't notice us and he will give us our presents. Besides Santa gives you presents when you have been good and I know that Saki Saki-chan has been nice, right?

She nodded at this and then beamed at him "Okay Ichi-nii, but when will mommy go to sleep? Or do you think that she is waiting for Santa too?"

He put his finger on his chin to think about this "I don't know. Do grown-ups wait for him too?"

Both were thinking long about this and didn't know what their parents were doing. They were looking at their mother who was out of their hearing distance and were slightly dozing off.

* * *

Right now Rukia was decorating the room whilst waiting for her husband to enter with the presents both had hidden into the truck of their car, thank Kami the kids had no idea that their presents came from their parents and hid it too well.  
But Ichigo also told her he would have a surprise for her and she didn't like it when he saw her curious expression, his smirk grew even more cockier, as if that was even possible!

Suddenly she felt two arms from behind to wrap around her waist and she didn't need to turn around to see whose arms those were.

"Merry Christmas" a husky voice whispered.

She smiled "It's still Christmas eve, my dear husband."

"On the contrary, my dear wife, it's already midnight, which means that it's already Christmas."

"Oh, time has passed that quickly then. Did you get the presents for everyone?"

He smirked "Yes and not only that." He let go of her so she could turn around and then she saw what his surprise was.

Standing in front of her was her orange haired husband who was smirking at her in a Santa Claus-outfit. The only thing he lacked was the white wig and beard. Hell, he even had a pair of glasses on.

"Wh-what is this?"

"What is what?"

"You know what I mean, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I was thinking to get more in the Christmas spirit and what's a better way to get more into the spirit than wearing this outfit and act like Santa? Besides we all are actually Santa Claus, we have to buy the gifts and I think I deserved the cookies you all made for Santa aka me. I don't know why, but it looks like there is more effort in making cookies for him then when you guys are just baking at a regular day"

She smirked ''Ah, is my poor husband jealous?''

''Che, as if. Why would I be jealous? As if there is any reason for me to get jealous.''

Rukia rolled her eyes at him and gestured to him to put all the presents around the tree. Whilst doing that, Rukia couldn't help but glance at him. Ichigo felt her glancing towards him and before he could say anything, she already started talking.

"Is this some kind of fetish?"

"NO, why would you say that?"

"Because you are telling me that you wanted to wear this outfit to get into the holiday spirit and to act like Santa, but you are not wearing a wig and beard, so you don't look that much like him and you are giving me the look."

"What look?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"The adult look, Ichigo!" Saying this she had to blush and he smiled at that. He loved it whenever he made her blush, which made her more and more adorable.

"Oh, see how perverted my wife is, here I am standing in the Christmas spirit while you are thinking about naughty things, hence why you are on the naughty list!"

Rukia decided to play along and gasped "Oh no, Santa Clause, please tell me what I should do then?"

Ichigo liked where this was already going and put his hands around her waist to grab and pulled her towards him, leaning in to kiss her.

Rukia, knowing what his intentions were, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer to him. Their lips met and they shared a sweet kiss. When they broke apart Ichigo leaned in to kiss her again but they were interrupted by a crying sound.

''Of course they wouldn't sleep the entire night'' He muttered.

She giggled ''Let's face it, Kaien and Yoshiro will still wake up every night until they get a little bit older. Now, let's go, both of them will be awake right now and I don't want Ichiro and Masaki to wake up yet.'' Little did she know that they never fell asleep and were in shock seeing the interaction between their mother and Santa Claus, they only could see that their mother was talking with Santa Claus and then suddenly they started to kiss. If they had been any closer, they would have heard the conversation and know that it was their father. They had seen the orange hair sticking from under the hat and he didn't have his beard, but it was still Santa Claus to them, judging by the outfit.

When both parents started moving towards the stairs, Ichiro and Masaki ran towards their room, so they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

 **In the room**

Both siblings were laying on their mattresses and still in shock of what they just had witnessed.

''Ichi-nii?''

''Hmmm.''

''Did you know that Shanta-chan and daddy looked like each other? And why did mommy and Shanta chan kiss each other? Mommy only kisses us and daddy.''

''I don't know Saki Saki, it's true that oka-chan only kisses us and daddy. And she only kisses daddy that way.''

Suddenly his little sister gasped ''Is mommy naughty then?''

Ichiro started to think and then came up with an answer ''No, Saki Saki, mommy is not naughty.''

''Huh?''

''Oka-chan is not naughty. It's Santa who is naughty. He used his magic to look like daddy and make oka-chan kiss him. That's why he looked a lot like otou-san.''

Ichiro had just remembered that whenever he would go outside with his mother other man would look at her with an expression which he didn't like. Sometimes when they all would go outside, he would see that while his father was tending to him and his siblings, he always had his mother at his side and would look at the men with that scary look (scowling) and mutter something about p-something men. That's why he was very protective over his mother and his siblings.

Ichigo loved to recognize himself and his wife in the behaviors of his children and now it was Ichiro who was the only one in which he recognized himself, but that was because he was the oldest, Masaki was more a mix of his own mother and Rukia, and the twins were only one-year old right now, but Rukia was sure that their energy came from their father, but he knew that she contributed some of her energy too. And well, he was curious about their future kids, whom would they look like?

''Look, Saki Saki, we all know that Santa Claus has magic, right?'' She nodded at this and he continued ''So he used his magic to kiss oka-chan, we all know that she is very pretty and so that's why he used his magic to look like otou-san and that's how they kissed.''

''Mommy is really verryyyy pretty!''

''That's true, but now we have to make Santa Claus stay away from her and daddy to come back from outside, but how?'' And both siblings were thinking.

''I know, Saki Saki?''

''Hmmm?''

''Want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?''

''But, we already made a fort in grandpa's room…''

''Saki Saki, tonight we have to make sure that Santa Claus is not alone with oka-chan, so we will stay in ojii-san's room another time, okay?''

''Okay!''

''Hmmm, now how to get there?''

''Suddenly his sister started to cry and he was shocked by this, so he started to comfort her, but she didn't stop crying.''

Suddenly the door opened and Rukia ran over towards Masaki. Rukia picked her up and placed her on her lap. Masaki hugged her and little by little, her crying stopped. Rukia shifted back and forth with her and comforted her, when she noticed that Masaki stopped, she broke their hug off and asked her what was wrong.

''I-I had a nightmare, mommy and I was really scared.'' And she sobbed some more.

Ichiro realized that this was his sister's solution to get into their parents' room and he had to smile at his smart little sister.

''Oh sweetie, it's alright already. Look, it was just a nightmare, there's no reason to be scared. Mommy and daddy are here, right? Do you want to talk about it?''

Masaki shook her head horizontal and turned towards the door to ask where her father was.

''He's now busy with Yoshiro, who's refusing to go back to sleep so daddy is trying to get him to sleep, but he will come here to watch over you.''

Masaki sniffed a bit with her hand wiping her nose, which made Ichirou roll his eyes for his sister's terrible acting and then she asked with her wide glittering eyes ''M-m-may I sleep with you and daddy tonight?''

Rukia couldn't reject this request with how Masaki was looking at her and what had just happened. She sighed ''Sure, why not? Come my little sunshine, you still have to sleep or else you will not get any presents from Santa Claus.''

Masaki made a face by hearing Santa's name, but Rukia didn't think much of it.

''May Ichi-nii come with me too, please?''

Rukia looked at Ichiro ''Do you want too?'' Ichiro nodded and Rukia gestured to him walk alongside with her. He stood up and walked already towards his parent's room and Rukia followed him by carrying Masaki.

Rukia told him to lay in their bed already and walked to the room where the twins and her husband were.

She stood in front of the room and whispered to Ichigo who was already walking towards the door that he would have to do the last things downstairs as Masaki wasn't letting go of her mother.

He nodded. ''Is she alright?'' He couldn't go to her with Yoshiro who was already falling asleep in his arms, so Rukia told him to stay there and she would go and check.

Rukia nodded ''Just a little bit shocked, she had a nightmare which made her scared and cry.'' Ichigo stroked his daughter's sandy brown curls to calm her down but she still held tight to her mother and didn't turn towards her father of whom she thought that was bad Santa Claus.

''That's why she and Ichiro will be sleeping in our room. Ichiro woke up too, hearing her cry and tried to comfort her and so she asked if they could stay at our room.''

Ichigo nodded, proud of how his son tried to comfort his little sister and if it would help his daughter to calm down, then she could sleep between him. If only he knew what really made his children act like that.''

''You go into our room, I will handle it downstairs.''

''You will be alright?''

''Relax Rukia, I can handle it. Don't think that I'm that hopeless.''

Rukia turned her head into the air ''Hmm, you could have fooled me.''

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that and started to walk downstairs and his wife turned to her husband's old room, which they now shared whenever they stayed at her father-in-law's house.

And their two oldest children, well they were happy to see their father enter the room in his own clothes which made them think that their _real_ father was back, and they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Christmas morning**

Ichigo and Rukia were awakened by the sound of Isshin, who woke them up as a little child screaming that it was Christmas. Ichigo mumbled something about old men who were acting more childishly then his youngest two children and they all started to walk out of their room, when they noticed that their two oldest already had left the room. They picked up the twins who were already awake and singing something in a mix of the normal language and their own baby language. The parents then brushed their teeth whilst helping the little ones to brush their little teeth too.

They started to walk downstairs and first made a bottle for both Kaien and Yoshiro and then walked towards the living room.

There they saw Isshin, Karin, Yuzu sitting around the tree with Ichiro and Masaki sitting at each side of Isshin. Everyone still had their pajamas on and they would change after breakfast.

They walked towards the tree and sat down. Kaien at Ichigo's lap and Yoshiro at Rukia's drinking their bottles, as they were now little they didn't understand the concept of Christmas, but both Rukia and Ichigo knew that when they would get any older, then they couldn't wait to open their presents.

What all the adults noticed was how Ichiro and Masaki weren't waiting excitingly to open their presents.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and handed them their gifts and gestured to open them. Though Masaki clearly wanted to open it, Ichiro didn't which made his sister control herself to open it.

Ichigo gave his father and his sisters a look, clearly asking what was wrong, but they all looked just as clueless as he and his wife did. Rukia then looked at her oldest.

''Ichiro, what's wrong honey? Why aren't you and your sister opening your gifts?''

Ichiro scowled a bit ''We don't want too.''

''Why not? Santa Claus brought you these gifts.''

''We don't want any gifts from Santa Claus.''

''Yeah, Shanta Chan is meannn!'' His sister piped in.

Now everyone was confused by this behavior and looked at each other.

''Why would you say that? You guys adore that guy, even bake cookies for him. Then why is he suddenly so mean?'' Ichigo asked.

Masaki then looked at him convinced ''Because Shanta-chan and mommy kissed!''

Now there was a long silent scene with all the shocked adults and Isshin who controlled his laughter.

Karin looked amused ''What did you say, mommy and Shanta-chan kissed?''

Ichiro nodded ''Yes, Santa Claus used his magic to look like daddy and then they kissed.''

Isshin then asked how they knew that he used his magic to which Ichiro responded that they saw his otou-san in a Santa Claus-outfit and now Isshin and Karin couldn't hold it anymore and they started to laugh. Yuzu had to smile too, but pitied both Ichigo and Rukia who became red from all the blushing.

Rukia gave her husband a look which said that he was so dead and he replied by giving her a look which said that she was in it just as much as he was.

Ichirou and Masaki were confused seeing how their grandfather and aunts were laughing and Ichigo interrupted them.

''Well kids, that wasn't Santa Clause, but it was me.''

The children looked confused ''Was that you daddy? And not Shanta-chan?''

Ichigo nodded and the children looked more and more confused. ''But why were you wearing a Santa Claus-outfit then?''

This made Ichigo speechless and he started to think of an answer, looking at his wife for help, but she looked just as speechless as he was.

Isshin taking pity at the couple answered for them ''Well, my darling grandbabies, as you know how Santa is really busy…'' Both children nodded and both parents were scared for what he was going to say ''So, that's why daddy filled in for Santa Claus. You see, Santa Claus gave one of his outfits to daddy and that's why daddy had to come in that outfit, so he could deliver all the presents here.''

Masaki stood up and wrapped her arms around Isshin's neck with her eyes wide open ''Does that mean that Daddy is Shanta-chan?''

Isshin hugged his granddaughter back ''Well, I wouldn't say that, he's more like a _substitute_ Santa Claus.'' Isshin winked with his eyebrows towards his son when he said the words substitute and Ichigo mumbled something that said from substitute Shinigami to substitute Santa Claus. But he was still thankful for his father saving him and his wife.

Masaki broke the hug of and turned towards her father and seeing the look in her eyes he quickly passed Kaien over to Karin just in time before Masaki ran right into his arms.

''Wow daddy, you are so cool! You are a Shanta-chan too, I love you daddy!''

''I love you too, sweetheart.''

Rukia then interrupted them ''But my sweet sunshine, you may not tell anyone about this, this has to stay a secret.''

Masaki looked at her mother with a serious expression and nodded ''I promish on Chappy's name not to tell anyone.''

Ichigo for once was happy for the importance of that damn rabbit, if his children would tell Byakuya, he would be sliced in a thousand pieces by Senbonzakura. Even after being married and having four children, Byakuya still gave him the creeps and whenever he found out that Rukia was pregnant, he would give Ichigo a look which told him how he dared to defile his sister. Sure, the men was good with the children, but still…

He already knew that in two months when Byakuya would find out that his sister was pregnant again, he would have to face that look again.

''Now that that's settled, why don't we all open our presents and then start our delicious breakfast that oba Yuzu has made?''

Everyone cheered at Rukia's suggestion and they let the children start first with their presents. The adults helped Kaien and Yoshiro opening their presents and later it was their turn. Everyone was happy with their presents and after opening their presents, eating breakfast, everyone started to get ready and Ichigo and Rukia helped the children getting ready right before their oji-sama Byakuya would come.

When they were finished, Masaki and Ichirou ran downstairs to play with Karin and Toshiro, who came to visit Karin and brought gifts for the children.

Ichigo took Kaien and Yoshiro downstairs to drop them at his father, so he and his wife could get ready.

When he returned to their room he saw her putting her outfit together for what she would be wearing later today and he walked towards her to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

''You know what we should do to quickly get ready?''

Rukia turned around and shoved him away ''I already know what you are going to say, Kurosaki Ichigo and my answer is no.''

Ichigo looked confused ''What, why?''

Rukia made a thinking face ''Oh, I don't know. Maybe because our children saw us yesterday night already?'' She mocked at him.

Ichigo chuckled ''But that has been solved already. Besides, they always see us kiss each other.''

Rukia sighed ''It's not just that, Ichigo. Who knows what they would have seen if we had been carried away and they thought that I kissed another men beside you!''

Ichigo knew what his wife was telling him and he stepped closer to her to wrap his arms around her ''Look, we will be more careful. It was just that yesterday we thought that they already were asleep and that's why we we carried away. But let's be honest, Rukia. We would not have been carried away. The house was too full to get carried away. That old goat-chin could have come from his office every minute, Yuzu was in the kitchen and Karin could have entered any time too.

Rukia knew that he was right and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned with her head against his chest ''Fine, you are right, _just for this once_.''

Ichigo rolled his eyes ''Che, whatever you say. So what do you think about that solution of me to get ready quicker?''

''Fine, we can shower together. _But_ it's only going to be showering and nothing else. I don't want nii-sama to wait for us and to know what we have been doing.''

''Trust me, Neither do I think that it's your brother's business. Besides… I will have you at night.''

''Oh really, my dear husband?''

''Yes, my dear wife. The kids will be asleep and I want to celebrate the good news you have shared with me yesterday.'' And just as he said that, he caressed her belly with his hand. The belly was flat for now, but in a few months it will be a swollen pregnant belly and after four children he still couldn't get enough of a pregnant Rukia. Well, he never could get enough of her no matter in what state she was, but he loved knowing, seeing and feeling his wife carry their children inside her, children that were part him and part her.

She had to smile at his gesture and put her hand on top of his.

''What do you say of taking that shower now?''

He smiled ''Sure, but first…'' And he kissed her to which she kissed him back, which made them share a passionate kiss. They broke apart and gasped to take a breath.

''Merry Christmas, Rukia.''

''Merry Christmas, Ichigo.''

* * *

Merry Christmas to all you. I hope you liked it and please leave your reviews for me. Also, I would like you to read my other oneshot which I wrote for Isshin's birthday and please review that too.

I will continue this collection and I hope you all like this and once again, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. Please bear with me…

 **Note: I edited it a bit on December 26, 2016**


	3. Happy birthday, Rukia

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping.**

 **First of all, I want to wish everyone a happy New Year! Let's make 2017 a great year with a lot of love, success, health and of course a lot of IchiRukiness!**

 **I had forgotten about New Year and when I was remembered about it by mbravesgirl7 I lacked inspiration. I really hope next New Year I will have a story.**

 **I wrote this one-shot for Rukia's birthday, which we all know is on January the 14th**

 **Unfortunately, I'm a day to late with it according to the time of my country, but better too late then never.**

 **This one-shot was written quickly and English is not my native language, so I think that there are some grammar errors, so please bear with me and let me know about that. I would also like to request you guys to review the story, please.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach, because if I did… Well, then ICHIRUKI! Do I need to say anything more…?**

 **PS: This oneshot contains Ichigo, Rukia and their first child, Ichiro.**

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Rukia**

Kurosaki Rukia woke up when she heard her son crying at three AM. She tried to move her head to left, but that wasn't really possible with her husband's head laying down next to her neck. That's strange, she thought, Ichigo normally wakes up when Ichiro is crying at night. But then again, he must be tired, considering their activities before they fell asleep. She moved his arm from her waist so that she could move and stood up. Picking up her husband's shirt from the floor to put it on and putting on some panties, she walked towards the infant's room. While walking out of the bedroom she didn't notice the amber eyes that were following her movements.

* * *

When she arrived at her son's bedroom she could see three and a halve months old Ichiro crying with fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks and waving his arms around, waiting for one of his parents to come and pick him up. He hadn't noticed his mother yet. When she started to sing a lullaby to comfort him, the baby immediately stopped crying and started to gurgle at her while waving his chubby arms more around to make his mother pick him up. Rukia had to smile at that and picked him up and coed more at him by swaying from left to right.

''Hey baby, what's the matter? Are you hungry or does my little babyboy has a dirty diaper? Hmmm?''

He started laughing some more by hearing her talking to him and Rukia asked some more questions ''It will be a while before you will sleep the whole night, right Ichiro? Ri- Hey, what's that?''

Just then Rukia noticed a box wrapped in wrapping paper. She picked it up questioning what that was and just then she felt someone standing behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around Ichiro.

''`You will get the answer to that question when you will open it.'' she heard the husky voice of husband saying that.

''Ichigo? What's the meaning of this?'' She turned her head towards him and saw him smirking at her in his sleeveless shirt and pajama pants.

''Just open it and you will see.''

This made her give him a blank look ''Quite impossible with my hands full here'' she deadpanned.

His smirk grew some more and he took Ichiro, who was still gurgling, from her. The baby had to cry a bit when he noticed he was not in his mother's arms anymore, but when he noticed that now he was in his father's arms, he stopped crying and continued his gurgling.

''I will take this little fellow. It smells like he needs a diaper change and that way you can open it, but please… Wait for me and Ichiro before you do that.''

Rukia nodded at him to agree ''I thought you were still sleeping.''

''Tsche, you know that I always wake up when Ichiro cries during the night. And it is that I had to make you notice this gift at first, that's why I was acting like that.''

''Ara, have I influenced the great Kurosaki-sama with my acting skills? You know that my acting skills are not for free, right?'' Seeing Ichigo rolling his eyes at that fake voice of her, while changing Ichiro's diaper she continued; ''I know that. That's why I found it confusing that your eyes were still closed when he started to cry. But why this gift?''

Ichigo who had just finished changing Ichiro's diaper and buttoned the romper, after that he picked his son up to turned towards his wife while raising an eyebrow ''As if you have to ask me that question.''

But noticing the blank expression on his wife's face, he knew that she was serious. He sighed ''Kami, Rukia. You really don't know?''

''If I knew, would I ask Strawberry?!'' He knew that she chose the word strawberry, because she didn't want to curse in front of their son, else she would use other words.

''Really Rukia, how can you not remember? We just…''

''Stop asking me questions and answer mine!''

He sighed ''Just open it and then you will know.''

He walked towards his wife with his son in his arms, who hadn't stop his gurgling and waited for her to open it.

Rukia started to tear the wrapping paper apart and then she saw a box. She opened the box and saw maroon velvet fabric in it. When she looked closely, she saw four pieces of paper on it, with on three of them Chappy the rabbit.

Her eyes grew wide-open and she looked at Ichigo with a look that told him, don't tell me that's what I think it. Please, do not tell me that it's just a dream!

Ichigo seeing the look on his wife's face, gave her a warm smile and gestured with his head to continue on.

She first pulled the maroon velvet fabric out of the box and she had to gasp. It was a beautiful maroon velvet dress, which looked to hug her body from above, but the skirt of it was wide. It had long sleeves and a golden zip on the backside.

''It's beautiful'' she gasped.

''I'm glad you like it, I know that your size hasn't changed that much after your pregnancy, so I knew which size would fit you. But that's not the only gift in the box, remember?''

Rukia took the four pieces of paper in her hands and when she looked closely on the paper without Chappy on it, she noticed it was a letter on which she recognized her husband's handwriting.

* * *

 _Dear Rukia,_

 _I hope you like the gifts I bought for you._

 _I know that you have been nagging me some time to go and watch the Chappy show and I refused every time you nagged at me. But I already had planned to take you and Ichiro with me to go and watch that damn rabbit._

 _Please don't think of it that I want our son to be a big fan of that rabbit too, but with you as his mother, it's unavoidable to not have that bunny in the live(s) of our (future) child(ren). Certainly when he doesn't sleep without that Chappy plushy…_

 _Plus, it makes you happy to see that thing, and making you and Ichiro happy is the thing I live for, every day._

 _Anyways, I want you to wear this dress today when we are going to the show because I want to see how beautiful you look in this dress. Then again, you look beautiful in everything. Damn, that was too cheesy, wasn't it? But it's not like I'm just saying that Rukia, you are beautiful in everything. And not only is your beauty in your looks, but also in your character. I'm getting way too cheesy right now!_

 _But Rukia, this is not only my gift to you for your birthday, but it's also a gift which has the message that says: Thank you. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being my nakama. Thank you for being my love. Thank you for being my light. Thank you for being my wife. Thank you for being the mother of my child and our future children. Thank you, Rukia._

 _Happy birthday, my love!_

 _PS: Ichiro wishes you a happy birthday too. Even if he is just three and a halve months now, I know that my boy is a genius to know when it is his mother's birthday and to wish her a happy birthday!_

* * *

Rukia had to wipe the tears from her cheeks when she was done reading and looked up at her husband, who was nervously watching her and swaying his son at a gentle pace.

''That's right'', she whispered, ''It's my birthday today.'' How could she forget it? Ichigo and she celebrated it when it was midnight, that's why he was surprised when she asked him why he had bought a gift for her.

Then she walked towards him to hug him, which made Ichiro sandwiched between them, but he didn't mind that seeing it was his mother.

''Thank you, Ichigo.'' She said while looking up at him. ''This wasn't necessary, but still you gift and spoil me with all your affections.'' And then she turned her head towards Ichiro to spoil him with kisses all over his face ''And you too, my beautiful, little babyboy.'' Ichiro giggled at his mother's affections and for both the parents, this was just music in their ears.

Ichigo smiled ''Rukia, I truly am grateful with you and our relationship and…''

''My cheesy strawberry, you always were cheesy when we started dating and I didn't know you would get cheesier with Ichiro's birth. But listen to me right now, I have told you this before and I will say this again: Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thank you for being my friend, for saving my life, for accepting and loving me for who I am, thank you for showing me what love really is and thank you Kurosaki Ichigo, for making me the mother of Ichiro and our future children!'' She interrupted him while stroking Ichiro's hair, who leaned towards his mother's touch.

Ichigo started to caress her hair ''Rukia, I…'' But he got interrupted by the crying of Ichiro. Both parents immediately looked at their son and saw him turning his head left and right, searching for his mother's breast.

Ichigo smiled ''Looks like someone is hungry.''

Rukia looked at him and smiled ''Ah, come here Ichiro.'' And she took the crying baby in her arms while walking to the master bedroom. ''Ichigo, can you take the gifts and Ichiro's Chappy plushy with you to our room? Tonight, we are all sleeping in our room.'' And she walked out of the room while singing another lullaby for Ichiro who seemed to respond to this.

Ichigo nodded while smiling, watching his wife movements towards their room and he took the things that she requested to their room.

* * *

Arriving in their shared bedroom he saw Ichiro lying in bed while greedily drinking from his mother's breast. Ichigo put the gifts on Rukia's nightstand and walked over to his side to lie down. He took his son's little fist, Ichiro immediately clutched his father's finger, whilst still drinking. Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a loving look.

''Why do I have the feeling you are going to spoil me more during the day?''

He smirked ''Maybe I will, maybe I will not.''

Rukia rolled her eyes at his response ''You know, because of your touching words I will forgive those rude words you used against Chappy.''

He rolled his eyes ''I figured that much.''

''But honestly Ichigo, thank you for the lovely gifts. But you really didn't have to…''

''That's crap, Rukia.'' She gave him a stern look to watch his words in front of their son, but he continued ''The things you have done for me, I never will be able to express how grateful I am for that, because words and actions never will be enough to express those feelings, but I vowed it to you on our wedding, when Ichiro was born and I will vow it today on your birthday again: I live to see you happy and I want to make you happy every day, for the rest of our life.''

''And I told you then and I will tell you now: Every day with you makes me happy, just you and Ichiro being here with me makes me happy.'' Then she gave him a wicked smile ''And of course, seeing Chappy makes me happy too.''

He rolled his eyes ''Oh dear Kami, in a few hours we will watch a real life version of that'' he deadpanned.

''Yes, yes we are. Did you charge the battery of the camera?''

''It's charging right now, I already knew you would want to take pictures of it.''

''Not only from Chappy, but also Chappy with Ichiro. It's his first show, Ichigo.''

He looked down at his son who was still drinking and moving his fist with his father's finger wrapped between his fingers from side to side.

''Neh Ichigo'' She said while adjusting her (Ichigo's) shirt when Ichiro was done eating and she picked him up to let him burp.

''Hmmm''

''What about otou-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, nii-sama and Renji? Not that I'm complaining about going to the show, but…''

He interrupted her ''Don't worry, they already know that we won't be home today. So they will come tomorrow.''

''Really?'' Just then Ichiro finally burped and started to get drowsy. She lied down with him, humming and rubbing his back.

''Really.''

''You are not planning any more surprises, right?''

''No Rukia, don't worry about that. Tomorrow the three of us will go and watch that Chappy show and we will have a nice birthday dinner for us and once Ichiro is asleep, we will have a private celebration, _again_. And the day after tomorrow goat-chin, the twins, your brother and Renji will visit us to celebrate your birthday.''

Ichiro had now fallen asleep and his mother lied him down between her and Ichigo, gesturing to him to lay Ichiro's plushy next to him or else he would wake up again. Ichigo obliged and both were watching lovingly at their sleeping son.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo ''I really like the sound of that.''

Ichigo smiled back ''I'm glad to hear that'' I really hope she likes the surprise party we planned for her for tomorrow. It's good that she doesn't suspect anything, he thought.

''Let's go to sleep Strawberry, it's late and tomorrow we have a busy day on schedule.''

He let the strawberry comment slip aside and agreed.

Just as he was about to lie down, she stopped him and pulled his face towards her to kiss him. He was surprised by this, but he answered her kiss. When they broke the kiss, she whispered to him ''Thank you for everything, Ichigo. I love you!''

''Don't thank me, Rukia. I'm happy to make you happy, I love you too!''

Then he kissed her again and when he broke it before she could reply to it, he whispered ''Happy birthday, Rukia.

And both parents lied down, Rukia at the left side, Ichiro in the middle and Ichigo at the right side of the bed. The couple was still gazing at each other, Ichigo's loving gaze made Rukia blush and she cleared her throat ''Good night, Ichigo.''

''Good night, Rukia.''

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA! Thank you for being so awesome and for giving us IchiRuki!**

 **That's it for today, folks.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this story.**

 **Please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language and please do review.**


	4. Valentine's day

_Hey everyone, it's me again, Just shipping._

 _I want to wish all of you a happy Valentine's day, I hope that you all enjoyed it._

 _So I wanted to write a oneshot in the theme of Valentine's day, but once again, I'm a day too late with that (seriously, when will I ever learn?)_

 _So I wrote this oneshot, but I have to warn you as it was written in one day, or actually now two days as midnight has passed. It's not such a great oneshot, but still, I hope that you guys like it. Please leave your reviews behind and please bear with my grammar mistakes as English is not my native language._

 _PS: I don't know what the system in Japan is, but I decided to have in my story that children from elementary and kindergarten the girls must give chocolates to all the boys in their class._

 _This story contains IchiRuki (of course) and their children; Ichiro, Masaki, Kaien and Yoshiro_

 **Author's note** : I do not own Bleach, because if it was up to me then it would be: Just shipping + Bleach = ICHIRUKI

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's day**

He could hear the little feet running towards him, while he was still in a fuzzy state.

"Good morning daddy, you have to wake up, _now_!", he heard his daughter yelling out loud while she jumped to sit on his stomach.

Ichigo grunted and was woken up immediately.  
Masaki, who was happy to see her daddy's eyes open, beamed at him.

"Happy Valentime day, daddy"

Ichigo didn't want to correct her pronouncing when he saw the happy look on her face.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, my doll"

She grinned at his reply and he continued "Tell me doll, did your mother tell you to wake me up?"

She nodded. Of course, he thought, she's still mad.

"Come on daddy, I made you chocolates!"

"Oh really, just for me?"

She giggled and shook her head "No daddy, you are being silly! I made for you, Ichi-nii, granddaddy, Byakuya-ojii-san, Renji ojii-san, Shiro-ojiisan..." By now Ichigo regretted his question, he loved his daughter very very much, don't get him wrong, but ever since she learned how to talk, she didn't stop talking. But Masaki wouldn't be Masaki if she wasn't talkative.

"And of course, for the boys of my class"

"It's better be only _giri_ chocolates."

She giggled again "Of course daddy" Ichigo thought in himself that he wouldn't hurt those boys, because it wasn't their fault that his daughter had to bring those chocolates. He remembered how the girls in his class were forced from school to bring those chocolates.  
It created some funny and some awkward situations.

He sat up and picked his daughter up to set her on the ground. "You go and eat your breakfast, I will follow later.'' She nodded and turned to walk downstairs. He stood up and started getting ready.

* * *

When he arrived downstairs, he saw Ichiro and Masaki sitting on the table and Rukia in front of the stove, preparing breakfast.

When she noticed him, she took a moment to turn to him, give him and glare and then she turned quickly back around.  
He rolled his eyes at that and greeted his eldest.

"Dad, why do we need to receive these chocolates from girls? They have cooties"

Ichigo smiled and Rukia became interested too hearing Ichiro's question while putting breakfast on the table.

"It's a tradition and do you really think that they all have cooties?"

Ichiro shook his head "Not all of them, like Saki Saki-chan, oka-san and Yuzu and Karin oba-sans, but the other ones..."

Ichigo smiled "Now you think that they have cooties, but who knows; in ten years you will stop thinking that and think the opposite of it about them" and while saying that he looked at his wife, who blushed at his answer and smacked his head for it.

''Au, what the …?''

''Watch your language in front of the children and don't talk like a pervert. You sound exactly like your father, Ichigo.''

''I do not!''

''Yes, you do! And Ichiro, to answer your question. The girls give you chocolates because they think that you are nice. And trust me, they don't have any cooties.''

''They don't?''

''They don't''

''How do you know that?''

''I'm a girl too, aren't I?'' Ichigo muttered something about old woman who looked too young, which made Rukia giving him a stern look.

''But oka-san…'' But she interrupted him ''Plus your father never had gotten cooties from playing with girls when he was little.''

Ichiro looked at his father with wide open eyes ''Really daddy, you played with girls?'' Ichigo nodded and sighed 'Yeah, I actually played with just one girl and that was Tatsuki. She and I used to best friends and I never have gotten any cooties from her.''

Both husband and wife looked at how their eldest was letting this sink in and smiled. Ichigo stood up and motioned to the children to put on their shoes, jacket and backpacks to get to school. When both the children left the kitchen, he looked expectantly at his wife. He helped her to clean the table so she wouldn't have to do anything, could be resting and be forced to talk to him. But she walked out of the kitchen ignoring him. He sighed, but decided not to show any weaknesses. The day had just begun and who knows, she will give him his gift later today.

When he was about to leave the house, Rukia called out to him and he turned around, acting calm, but anxious from the inside.

Rukia walked calmly towards him with the twins at her side. She had Kaien's hand in her left and Yoshiro's hand in her right hand. She smiled while looking down at the boys' 'They wanted to say daddy goodbye.''

Ichigo hoped that that was not all, but knelt down to spread his arms with a smile. Which made the boys happy that they broke their hold on their mother's hands and ran towards their father to hug him while babbling some mixed language. He hugged them back and kissed their foreheads. This made it always hard for him to leave the house, but he knew he had to get to work. But when he was at home, he tried to spend most of his time with his family.

When the twins and Ichigo broke their hug, Ichigo stood up and looked expectantly at his wife, but she took the boy's hands and turned around to walk away. He sighed, she was still pissed. Little did he know that she was smirking from the inside, knowing that her plan was working.

* * *

Throughout the whole day his day was filled with hearing the patients talking about the chocolates that they had received and that they hoped to receive. He really hoped that he would get some too after sensing Byakuya's and Renji's reiatsu. Of course they didn't want to disappoint Rukia and Masaki, so every Valentine's day they would visit for a few hours the living room (though Ichigo already knew that Renji would stay longer than his captain, as Ichigo and Rukia were suspecting that there was something going on between Renji and Tatsuki).

Another part of his day was filled with goat-chin jumping around while yelling how he was getting spoiled with chocolates from his three lovely daughters and his first granddaughter. He would stop whenever he landed against one of the walls, courtesy of his Karin and Ichigo, of course.

After a long day of work and chaos he finally arrived at home and hoped that his wife's mood had changed.

* * *

When he entered the house, they were just waiting for him to start dinner and after refreshing, he sat down to eat.

''Curry?'' He asked excited as he looked at what was at the table and he was glad thinking that his wife made his favorite dish for today. But she burst his bubble when she replied what the real reason of the dish was.

''Ichiro had gotten the highest result for his assignment of last week, so to celebrate that I made him his favorite dinner.''

He smiled at his son, ruffled Ichiro's hair and asked him about his accomplishments.

He was happy and proud for/at his son, but he really hoped she wouldn't be mad at him anymore. He wasn't that much responsible for their new findings, in a way they both were, but to blame it all on him… He decided to talk with Rukia about this until she wouldn't be mad anymore.

* * *

Unfortunately, they couldn't talk after dinner, because he had to tuck the children in and tell them a goodnight story. Afterwards he walked downstairs, determined to talk to his wife.

He saw her sitting on the couch, looking up from her book when she heard him enter the living room.

''Ichi…''

''No, no Ichigo. First you have to listen to me!''

She frowned at him, but decided to let him continue.

''I have been quiet today, the whole day Rukia. And it wasn't easy. I was trying to get a reaction from you, any reaction. But you only talked to me when you had to and you are acting as if this all is my fault.''

''Ichi…''

''But guess what, it isn't my fault, Rukia. Or well, sure we did the act but it wasn't in my hand that you are pregnant with twins, _again_. And I know th…''

''Ichigo, stop it and listen to me!'' She stepped closer to him to put her hand on his cheek and gave him a warm smile ''Idiot, I'm not mad at you!''

''Y-you're not?''

She shook her head ''No, I'm not. I admit, I was shocked yesterday and I took it out on you, but I'm not mad at you. I apologize for having you think that. Yes, I'm scared seeing how a year ago I delivered our first twins and now we are having a second pair of twins, while we have our hands full on our first pair of twins. But then I remember what you had said to me; we have a lot of support around us and…''

He grabbed her hand that was resting on his cheek to squeeze it ''We support each other too plus together we can handle everything and everything as long as we are together.''

She nodded ''So, no more complaints today?''

He shook his head ''No, there's one more?''

''What's that?''

''I haven't received any chocolates from you today.''

When she frowned at him, he continued ''I know, I know, normally I would be happy not to have chocolates in the shape of that horrible rabbit, but today I really missed that''

She giggled and decided to let his insult go as she made him sit down on the couch ''Wait for a minute and I will be right back'' and she walked out of the room.

He waited for her and when she came she had a wrapped up box in her hand. He grinned at her when she put it in his hand.

''Open up''

He opened it and had to smile at the gift. It was a box full of chocolates in the shape of Chappy.

''Happy Valentine's day, my idiotic strawberry'' and he turned his face towards her so their lips could meet.

When their kiss broke apart, he took a bite and was happy to eat the chocolates he had gotten from his wife. He could taste the strawberry slices in it and smiled. Sure, he liked all kinds of chocolate and he was happy with the chocolate that his daughter had given him. But the fact that Rukia always gave him personal made chocolate, made him very happy.

He sat back on the couch to lean back on the couch and she rested her head on his chest, which made him wrap his arm around her shoulders.

She smirked ''I can't believe you thought I wouldn't give you your chocolates! I'm happy to finally have surprised you.'' Then she continued in a innocent voice, ''This means that the great Kurosaki san has been victim to my acting skills''

He scoffed while running his fingers through her hair ''Well, after our talk yesterday, I thought you were still mad and it's not funny!''

''I wasn't mad, I was more shocked. I hadn't expected to have twins again. But then again, seeing how there are twins in your family, we should have expected it, but to have them after our first pair of twins, well, that can shock you''

He muttered that there was a difference between shock and madness and that she could have fooled him. She warned him not to complain. For a while both sat quietly while enjoying the chocolates, until he broke the silence.

''So after making me worry this much, you need to be punished.''

She smirked, hearing his playful tone ''Oh really, and how are you going to…?

But before she could continue, he had already taken a bit of another chocolate, put the box down on the coffee table, pinned his wife on the couch and kissed her to stop her talking. She had to giggle before she started to response to the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, he moved slightly back to stare her in the eyes and she smiled at him.

''Happy Valentine's day, Ichigo.''

''Happy Valentine's day, Rukia.''

* * *

Once again, Happy Valentine's day for everyone. I hope you all had a good day.

So I wrote this story in one/two day(s) to complete it in ''time'', so I hurried writing this story. and I think that this one is really messy. I really should learn to have my stories written on time, so I will try to write a oneshot for White day on time…

Please leave your reviews behind and take care.

Now I'm going to sleep as I need to wake up in a few hours for school.


	5. White day

Hello everyone, it's me: Just shipping. I wrote this oneshot as a sequel to the one of Valentine's day. So I said that I would start writing the stories a few days before I would upload it, but unfortunately I hadn't any inspiration for White day. So once again, I'm a day too late

I have some other concepts that I need to work on, but because today is White day, I wanted to write one with that as theme.

So I wrote this, but I'm not sure if you guys will like it. I really, really hope that you will like it and please bear with my grammar mistakes as English is not my native language.

 **Author's note** : (Unfortunately) I do not own Bleach. If I did, then well= ICHIRUKI!

Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

 **Happy White's day!**

Kurosaki Rukia sighed contently. She had had a pretty good day and now it looked like her night would end well too. Here she was, leaning against her husband who sat behind her in the bathtub, holding her in his arms and enjoying their bath. Right now, he was washing her hair and she sure enjoyed his gentleness. She opened her eyes when she felt his kisses on her neck, mumbling something.

''What?''

''I was asking if you were enjoying this?''

''Enjoying what? The bath or my bath partner?''

He smirked at this as he pulled on her earlobe with his lips ''Both.''

She put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking and teased him ''Hmmm, I do enjoy my bath, but my bath partner, I still need to think about that.''

He bit her neck which made her gasp ''Need to think about, huh?''

She tried to control herself ''Yes, still need to think about that.'' And she bit her lip to not make any sounds as he started to suck on her neck.

He then looked up and whispered in her ear ''What now if I could convince you that this is the best bath partner ever?''

She frowned at him and turned her head to the side to look at him ''What do you mean, convince me?''

He reached around the tub and picked up from the mass of clothes next to the tub a small velvet box. Rukia gasped and when he opened it she looked at him with her eyes wide open.

''Ichi, that's…''

He smiled at her with a loving gaze ''Happy White day, Rukia!''

''But you already made dinner.''

''Yeah, so?''

''So, why did you buy this?''

He sighed ''Why not, Rukia? Did you really expect of me that all I would do for White day was cook dinner?''

''No, you already told me that you made dinner reservations for this weekend, so the kids could spend the night at your father's house. So, I ask you again; what's the meaning of this?''

He sighed again ''You really think that the only things I would do for White day are a dinner and a date night for the two of us? Give me a bit of credit, Rukia. This is not our first White day.''

She frowned at him ''I didn't mean that, you _baka_! You spoil me every year, trust me about that. It's just that you don't need to do something extra's. I'm already content with today's dinner and our date this coming weekend. I'm really glad that otou-san, Yuzu and Karin-chan are willing to watch the kids.''

He smiled at her answer ''Well, if it was up to them, then they would watch them today. But as it is a school night for Masaki and Ichiro today, I knew that it would be best for them to stay there this weekend. Sure, for Kaien and Yoshiro it doesn't matter as they are not going to school yet, but knowing how much that old goat-chin spoils all of them, it was best for Ichiro and Masaki to stay there this weekend, before they make the sad eyes as they ask him to stay up longer.''

Rukia wanted to argue with him ''I'm sure that he will be strict with them'' But seeing Ichigo's frown, she sighed. Her husband was right. Her father in law loved to spoil his grandchildren and that was his goal, next to being the best grandpa ever. That's what he would always say, whenever he asked her for more grandchildren and right before Ichigo would kick him knockout.

''Well, at least the girls are with them. They can be strict with the kids and that old man.''

Rukia laughed, agreeing. She knew that that was true. Even though Yuzu had a soft character, if she had to, she could be strict.

''Anyways, we are getting off topic. Would you take a look at this?'', he asked while handing her the little velvet box. She smiled at him as she held the box in her hands.

When she opened it, she couldn't help but gasp even more as she saw a beautiful white gold necklace with a crescent moon as a hanger with a little piece of amethyst attached to it. He gestured to her to look at the back side of it and when she did, she couldn't help but get flustered. On the backside was written:

 _I love you to the moon and back._

 _PS: All your opinions are rejected!_

She gave him a dry look when she read that last sentence but couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly: ''As I think of you as my white moon, I found this very fitting for you. Plus, the amethyst reminded me of your eyes and, so I liked the idea of having that attached to it. As I always say, I fucking love those eyes.

Blushing she moved towards him to straddle him, so she could give him a hug and spoil him with kisses. Ichigo not one to reject those, answered her with his own kisses and they would have continued, hadn't she broke their kiss and burst out laughing.

Ichigo frowned ''Why are you laughing, did I do something funny?''

She shook her head to say no, but couldn't stop laughing. Ichigo sat up some more and worried if he really didn't do anything funny. When Rukia stopped laughing, she looked at him with a grin and beamed at him. I haven't told you what Masaki said today while I helped her change.''

''What did she say? Dear Kami, don't tell me that she got a White day present from some _kozo_. That's it, I'm…'' Before he could continue his overprotective daddy Ichigo-mode (which sounded like her nii-sama, though she would never say that as both of them would deny that very _very_ much), she put her hand on his mouth to stop him. ''Nothing like that happened, you _baka_.'' Then she grabbed his hair and shook his head a bit playfully ''She's just in preschool, so stop worrying over nothing! Well, where was I? Oh yes, you see, this is what happened when I was getting her ready for dinner.''

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _While Rukia was getting Masaki ready for dinner, she got questioned by her daughter ''Mommy, what did daddy give you?''_

 _Rukia frowned, thinking what her daughter meant by that ''Give me, what for would he give me something? He already knows that the new collection of Chappy is not available now in stores, so why do you ask?''_

 _Masaki's eyes opened wide in shock ''Mommy, what did daddy give you for White day?'' And before Rukia could answer, Masaki gasped ''Didn't daddy give you anything? Then she pouted while crossing her arms over each other ''Bad daddy! Daddy is not nice!''_

 _Rukia had to smile at her daughter's antics ''No sweetie, I forgot that today was White day. But if you ask me what he gave me, well, he's going to cook dinner today.''_

'' _So, you got no chocolates or gifts?''_

 _Rukia decided to defend her husband in front of their daughter ''Well, since the new collection of Chappy will arrive in stores next month, daddy knows that he can make me happy with dinner, so he doesn't need to buy me any chocolates or gifts.'' Take that Ichigo, she thought, now you owe me at least one Chappy plushy and those Chappy bedsheets for our bedroom!_

 _Masaki looked at her mother with a mischievous glint ''But mommy, you could tell daddy to give you those chocolates and then give them to me.''_

 _Rukia looked up while bursting out of laughter and tickled her daughter ''Looks like my doll isn't that innocent as she looks like, you mischievous child!'' Masaki laughed and begged her mother to stop tickling._

 **End flashback**

* * *

''Che, now I won't need to buy those rabbit stuff and I already told you to stop that bad acting of yours. Look, now even Masaki does that!''

She hit his head hearing that ''Oh my dear husband, maybe not now, but eventually you will buy those. And our daughter is just as talented as me at acting, the two of us could win an Oscar for that'', she said smirking.

''A couple of years ago you even didn't know what an Oscar was.'', he mumbled, but she didn't hear that as she was busy admiring her new necklace. He smiled seeing that and he pulled her close to nuzzle her neck, while whispering that he had another surprise for her.

She was surprised by that and turned around to stare at him. ''Another surprise?''

He smirked and got up to pick up two towels. First he dried himself of, after wrapping that around his waist he got the other towel and motioned to Rukia to get up. She did that and he wrapped the towel around her and picked her up bridal style, while she was giggling at his antics.

* * *

When they changed he lead her downstairs. When they arrived on the first floor, he got a cloth to wrap it around her eyes, whispering to her to trust him. She rolled her eyes at that claiming that he already knew that she trusted him, so there was no need to sound that cheesy. He snickered and lead her to their dining table, where he sat her down, telling her to stay put. He quickly walked to the fridge to get something and she could hear him open a drawer. Then she heard him put something on the dining table. When she felt his presence near, he told her to open up her mouth. She frowned, but still did as he told and when he put something in her mouth, she couldn't stop the moan.

''I taste strawberry cheesecake.''

He smiled and took the cloth from her eyes. When she adjusted to the lighting she saw that there was indeed a strawberry cheesecake on the table, and with pocky sticks around the cake. She gasped and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''Do you like it?''

''I love it, where did you get it from?''

He looked more sheepishly ''Actually, I made it, of course under Yuzu's guidance.''

She frowned ''You made this, but when did you have the time to do that?''

''Well, as it's lately peaceful around the clinic, we decided a while ago to make this. But I knew that I couldn't make this at home, as I really needed help with it and the kids or you could have busted me, so we decided to do it today under working hours. As I know how much you love pocky sticks and strawberry, I wanted to try this cake.''

She smiled at his reply and then smirked ''Ara, Kurosaki-kun, don't you know that you are too old to skip work. It seems that you are still that uncultured.''

He groaned at this and she giggled. ''Well, you are much older than me, so you are the last one to say anything about age.'' Hearing that, she kicked him and while he groaned she muttered at him to let her eat her cake in peace.

He smiled, watching her eat her cake happily. After some bites she gave some to him too, as she got up to sit down on his lap and both husband and wife fed each other.

After a while, Rukia couldn't help but ask ''Ichigo, why didn't you give this when the kids were still awake?''

As he caressed her hair, he smiled at her question ''Well, I could have done that, but I knew that if I did that, then you would give everything to us, but not eat this. And if you did eat, you only would eat that what Ichiro or I would give you. As you are the one who I made this for, I decided to first give you this and tomorrow the kids can eat that for breakfast.''

''Sugar, for breakfast? As if they need that.''

''Well, for this one time it cannot hurt. And the twins will eat this after they had breakfast, they sure are energetic enough. And don't forget, tomorrow I will have my day off, so I can take them with me to Chad. They love to play with him, especially when he holds them up in the air or let him use him as a climbing frame.''

She smiled at that '' _Arigato_ Ichigo''

''What for?''

''For making me feel so lucky, beautiful, happy. Thank you for…'' But he interrupted her with a passionate kiss. When he broke their kiss, he whispered ''No, thank you, Rukia. For making me feel so happy. I never thought I could be happy after I lost my mom. But thanks to you, I know that I can be happy. As long as I have you by my side, with our children, also our future children'' and he bent down to kiss her pregnant belly. While doing that she caressed his hair and when he looked up to kiss her again on the lips, he could not help it but first whisper:

''Happy White day, Rukia.''

''Happy White day, Ichigo'' And their lips met.

* * *

Because Rukia is his white moon and he is her black sun! Happy White day to you all, hope you all enjoyed it!

I also hope that you all enjoyed this story, please review as those always motivate me to continue writing.


	6. Good night

Hello, it's me: Just shipping. So today I posted two stories. This one was one concept I already had thought of before I started to post ''Happiness'', it only needed to be put on paper. It wasn't easy to think this one through, but I hope you guys will like this.

The next one is for Easter, as I realized a couple of days ago that Easter was coming up and I wanted to post a story with an Easter theme.

This story contains IchiRuki, Ichiro, Masaki, Yoshiro, Kaien, Miyuki, Akemi and Hisana.

I hope you guys like this oneshot and please do not mind the grammar errors as English is not my native language. Please do leave a review, they really motivate me.

Author's note: Sadly, I do not own Bleach, if I did well; ICHIRUKI!

* * *

 _Good night_

Kurosaki Ichigo walked into his house trying to be as quiet as possible. He had just ended his full day shift and it was really late, as everyone was sleeping already. Well, he thought, maybe one is awake and he knew who that would be, as she would always wake up around this time.

First he walked into his own bedroom and saw his wife sleeping. Little did he know that she was awake, acting as if she was asleep.

After changing into his sleeping clothes, he first walked into his eldest son's room. He smirked, seeing Ichiro sleep with his arms spread wide out, a novel of him had fallen on the floor. Ichigo picked it up and placed it on Ichiro's desk. At last he tugged him in and walked quietly out of the room, after giving him a peck on the forehead.

The second room he walked in was his eldest daughter's room. Masaki was sleeping in her princess themed room, holding her Chappy plushy near her.

He smiled at the sight and bend down to kiss her on the forehead. Closing her door quietly, he sneaked into the room of his first pair of twins, who were sleeping on their bunkbed.

Kaien was rolling out of his bed that was on the downside and Yoshiro was sleeping soundly on the upper bed. Trying to get Kaien safe in the bed had no use, he always moved around, but still, Ichigo tried. This had as result that Kaien was making fighting movements and Ichigo shook his head giving his twin a small smile, while walking out of their room.

When he got to the room of his youngest pair of twins, he had to smile at the sight of Miyuki, his twin daughter, who was holding her aunt Karin's soccer medaille in her hand and snoring a bit.  
While Akemi, his twin son was drooling on his own pillow, muttering something. Kissing them both on their forehead and trying to whip off some of the drool, he walked out of their room and walked towards the room of his youngest. He already knew that she would be awake, even though right now she didn't make any sound.

Walking in the light pink and soft yellow room, he saw her sitting up. Walking towards the crib, he stopped to see his youngest child looking up at him while holding a smile.

"Hi there, my little heart rob"

The child shrieked out of happiness, seeing how her father was standing there and moved her arms upwards to gesture to him to pick her up.

Ichigo never could deny her anything, she was a short chubby version of her mother, her eyes were just a shade lighter, like lavender.

He picked her up "And how is Hisana doing today? Were you waiting for daddy to play?"  
and he gave her a raspberry on her belly, which made her cry out of happiness.

Lately Hisana woke up at night without crying. She quietly would play in her crib. And Ichigo noticed that she was always awake whenever he would return late from work. As she was the true definition of a daddy's little girl, she would make him play with her. Ichigo hated his nightshifts and shifts that made him come home late, but these moments where the ones that he could appreciate those shifts. Plus the money wasn't that bad either.

Hisana was babbling something while looking up at her father, patting him with her chubby hands. Ichigo acted as if he would eat her hands and she giggled at that. When he let loose of her hands, she continued her babbling while he was responding to her as if he could understand her.

Little did they know that someone was listening to their interaction. Kurosaki Rukia laid on her side, resting her head on her hand while smiling by hearing the interaction between Ichigo and Hisana, through the baby cam. Hisana was always happy to see her father, as much as Ichiro was a mommy's boy, Hisana was a daddy's little girl. Whenever Ichigo was with her, she would be jealous when Ichigo paid attention to her older siblings or to Rukia. She would always cry whenever Ichigo went to work and she would only go to Rukia when Ichigo, Isshin or Byakuya weren't around. Ichigo always joked about the fact that as much as Hisana looked like Rukia, she wasn't Rukia's biggest fan.

When she heard Ichigo ask Hisana if she was hungry and that he would fix a bottle for her, she talked through the cam. "No need to fix a bottle for her, Ichigo. I'm awake, so you can bring her here."

Ichigo was surprised to hear his wife awake and walked to their room whilst carrying Hisana.

* * *

He saw his wife sitting up waiting for them. "I didn't expect you to be awake."

She scoffed "If I would be asleep, I would miss this lovely interaction between the two of you.''

Ichigo smiled hearing her reply and sat on their bed with his daughter on his lap ''Jealous?''

Rukia scoffed ''No, I think it's only fair for you to have our youngest as your biggest fan, Ichiro always preferred me.''

'' Correction, he still prefers you.''

''You cannot complain Ichigo, you were also a momma's little boy!''

Ichigo smirked ''True, but isn't it funny how Ichiro, who looks the most like me, prefers you more than me and Hisana, who looks the most like you, prefers me more than you?''

Rukia smiled ''That's true, but don't forget, she will grow older and then realize how dumb you can be.''

''Tche, as if. My little heart rob will always love me! Won't you, little heart rob?'', he asked Hisana while holding her up in the air and shaking her to the left and right. Hisana didn't understand what her father was saying, but she giggled at him.

Rukia adored the sight before her ''I didn't say that she will stop loving you, I said that eventually she will realize that I'm the smartest out of her parents.''

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her and seeing Hisana making her hungry face, he handed her to Rukia. Hisana struggled a bit in her mother's arms, but eventually she started to drink while holding her gaze at her father and holding his finger firmly in her hand.

Ichigo looked at his daughter and asked his wife how it did go today.

'' Well, thankfully Hisana was distracted when you left for work and afterwards she enjoyed my company while I went with her to the park. She totally loves the swings.''

Ichigo smiled at this and Rukia continued ''Also, you might drop Miyuki this weekend at Karin's place. Karin dropped by today and Miyuki asked when she could stay there again to play soccer with her. Karin told me that she has time free this weekend, so Miyuki can stay there. Akemi can also stay there, if he wants too.''

''Is Karin sure about that? She finally will have some free time to do her own things.''

Rukia smirked ''True, but how would you like for her to spend it? By spending time with your youngest twin(s) or by spending time with her boyfriend?''

Ichigo frowned at the thought of the tenth squad captain spending time with his sister and sighed ''This weekend both of them will stay there!''

Rukia smiled, Karin had told her to use that as a weapon if Ichigo would act lazy about that idea. She had experience with her protective older brother.

''How was your shift?''

He sighed while laying down ''It was chaotic, but eventually all worked out. I'm glad that I have tomorrow of.'' Hisana stopped drinking and moved her head around to search for her father, when she saw him lying next to her mother, she gave him a happy sigh and continued drinking.

Ichigo and Rukia had to smile at that and she looked at him ''What are you planning to do tomorrow?''

''I was thinking that after the kids are back from school to go to the park. What do you say?''

She beamed at him ''Actually, I was thinking about that too. Ichiro still needs to relax more from his matches and the weather is better now.'' Hisana finished her drinking and pulled again away from her mother. Rukia handed her over to Ichigo to make her burp and he rested her against his chest. Rukia stroked his cheek ''But first of all, I want you to go to sleep. You are too tired, Ichigo!''

He sighed and Hisana gave a burp while slowly falling asleep, Ichigo laid down on his back.

Rukia sighed ''You spoil her too much.''; she said as she referred to Ichigo always letting Hisana sleep in their room and never in her own.

Whenever she told him that, he would argue with her that she was too young, too small and too delicate to leave her alone in that ''big'' room.

''She's still too little, Rukia. Besides, you know that she doesn't cry when she wakes up and we don't want her to feel alone, right? It was different with the others because they hadn't that much a age difference so they all shared a room together. But she's our youngest, Rukia and all alone in that big room. ''

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed ''You are overreacting. But fine, she can sleep here _again_.''

He pulled Rukia towards him and started to stroke her back ''You also love it whenever the kids sleep in our room.''

''I do, but when they start to kick around then…'' He laughed at that, ''That they have gotten from you. My shins are always covered with bruises, thanks to you! You even kick me in your sleep!''

She smacked his head and before he could say anything, he had to yawn.

Rukia smiled and kissed him ''Go to sleep, Strawberry. The kids will wake up in the morning to go to school and Hisana wakes up early too. I will try to make them not disturb you.''

He pulled her head to him again to kiss her ''Kami, did I ever told you how much I love you?''

She smirked ''Yes, you did. But it doesn't hurt to hear that again''

He smiled and kissed her again to show her how much he loved her ''I love you do damn much, Rukia!''

''I love you too Ichigo'' and then she smacked his head ''Mind your language in front of our children, Strawberry!''

He rolled his eyes and Rukia laid against his chest with Hisana sleeping on her belly on Ichigo's other chest.

''Good night, midget.''

''Good night, Strawberry.''

And she could hear Ichigo's deep breathing signaling that he had fallen asleep and she smiled hearing that and his rhythmic heartbeat, which lulled her to sleep.

The three occupants of the room were all sleeping peacefully until the alarm clock would wake them up to start a new day.

* * *

I hope that you all liked this oneshot and please do review.


	7. Happy Easter

So I had actually forgotten that Easter was coming up, I realized that a couple of days ago and I wanted to post a oneshot with that theme. I actually had a writer's block as I had no inspiration, but I tried to write this story. This story won't have a lot of IchiRuki interaction, it's more about their children.

This story contains: IchiRuki, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Ichiro, Masaki, Kaien, Yoshiro, Miyuki, Akemi and Hisana.

I hope you guys will like this story and please do not mind the grammar errors as English is not my native language. Please leave a review, they really motivate me.

Author's note: Sadly I do not own Bleach, because if I did : Ichigo + Rukia= Adorable IchiRuki babies!

* * *

 _Happy Easter!_

Kaien and Yoshiro were anxiously waiting for their other siblings to come at their meeting point. They were standing in the kitchen of their grandfather's house, were they had stayed during the night. The children loved to spend the holidays at their grandpa's house as he was that much fun.

''How long were you two waiting?'' Masaki asked while coming into the kitchen with her youngest twin siblings.

Kaien scoffed ''Tche, I don't know why everyone is taking long. Me and Yoshiro are here for almost two hours.

Masaki crossed her arms ''Don't overreact! You two woke up an hour ago, so how would it be possible to wait for two hours?''

''We have been waiting in our sleep!''

''How can you wait in your sleep?'' And before Kaien could retort, Ichiro walked in.

''Knock it off, the two of you! Do you want to be discovered by the others?''

Kaien and Masaki looked down mumbling no, while their other siblings grinned at their big brother, happy that he stopped their bickering.

Ichiro sighed and continued '' Now, we all came here to discuss something important, right?''

The siblings looked up firmly and nodded. After all, they had to succeed their mission for today, or else everything would be ruined and they did not want that.

''Yoshiro, go and look if the coast is clear.''

''Hai'' and Yoshiro saluted him as he ran quickly around to look for any adults. When he returned claiming that the coast was clear, they continued their meeting.

''Masaki, did you find anything out?''

Masaki looked serious at her big brother as she continued ''It seems that the Easter bunny came here when we were all asleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay awake, but I think that we will have to search downstairs and outside.''

Miyuki crossed her arms and formed a scowl on her face that mirrored her father's scowl. ''Why outside?''

Masaki gave her a frown '' Didn't you hear the front door in the morning?''

Seeing how none of her siblings nodded she sighed ''Well, as none of you were awake then, you will have to take my word on it and look outside.''

Before anyone could response they were all called outside by their grandfather.

* * *

Walking into the living room they saw Isshin, and Rukia sitting at the couch as Ichigo walked downstairs carrying Hisana.

Isshin beamed at the sight of his grandchildren ''Well, my darling grandbabies, as you all know, the Easter bunny came by today and left some chocolate eggs for you'', he had to smile at the sight of them all grinning when they heard about the chocolate eggs and he continued ''But you won't be getting them easily as you will have to look for it.'' The children nodded eagerly and Ichiro looked at his youngest sister ''What about Hisana? She's still too young to search for it, but it won't be fair for her for not getting any chocolates.''

Ichigo and Rukia had to smile at his consideration of his two year old sister and Ichigo walked towards his oldest to hand Hisana over to him. Hisana struggled a bit when she wasn't any more in her father's arms, but shrieked happily at her oldest brother, who gave her a smile back.

Ichigo sat down next to his wife to wrap his arm around her shoulder while Rukia answered ''That's why you will be in charge of her. We know that you will help her.''

Masaki groaned as why she didn't get to look with Hisana, but she knew that she would have to look with Yoshiro and Kaien to keep them in charge.

The children split up to search, Ichiro looked with Hisana around downstairs, while Masaki, Yoshiro and Kaien looked outside in the front and the youngest twin siblings looked at the back. Meanwhile the adults started to prepare for breakfast.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Ichiro helped Hisana walking around by letting her hold his hands while she walked in front of him. He looked around for any trails while responding to Hisana's talking. When he noticed that Hisana was delaying him a bit, he sat her down on the carpet and looked around. Growing frustrated after a while as he still didn't found anything, he decided to look elsewhere. Turning back to his little sister, his jaw dropped.

There was Hisana sitting while giggling and awing at a couple of Easter eggs which were right in front of her.

''Hisana, where did you find them?''

Hisana looked at her big brother beamingly and pointed to the coffee table. He picked her up and kissed her cheeks which made her shriek ''You are the best! From now on you will be hunting Easter eggs with me.'' She giggled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as Ichiro picked up the eggs and waited for his siblings.

* * *

 _Outside at the frontyard_

In the front Masaki was bickering with Kaien as they didn't agree where they could find the eggs. Yoshiro tried to compromise between them. Right now, they had found some, but Masaki was searching at the gate. Kaien nudged his twin brother to show him that he had found some other eggs too.

''That's great, let's show Nee-san.''

''Ssssht, don't let her hear you.''

''What, why not?''

''Because this is for the two of us''

Yoshiro beamed at this but then looked down ''But isn't that a bad thing?''

Kaien rolled his eyes ''What's bad about it?''

''Well, we had to search for the eggs to share it with all of us. If we keep this for the two of us, won't we disappoint mom and dad?''

Kaien sighed and looked down thoughtfully ''Maybe…''

''Also, by doing this bad thing, who knows we won't get any eggs next year! Or not any chocolate at all. I don't like that idea!'' he yelled the last part.

Kaien gave him a sigh again ''Fine, you are right! We will share this with the others.''

''WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE SNEAKING AROUND?'', Masaki yelled at them.

''NOTHING, DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?''

Masaki nodded and gestured to them to come and see what they found.

The twins ran to her and immediately picked up the eggs to bring in inside.

* * *

 _Outside at the backyard…_

Miyuki looked at Akemi wondering something as Akemi was concentrated on his searching.

''Aku?''

''Hmmm''

''When we will have collected all the eggs, will you…''

''If you are asking me to give you my white chocolate eggs, than I will, as long as you will give me your pure eggs.''

She grinned at him and helped him searching.

* * *

When they all catched up and had everything collected, Isshin smiled and ran towards the large poster of his late wife ''KYAAA MASAKI, LOOK AT THAT. OUR DARLING GRANDBABIES ARE SO GREAT, THEY FOUND ALL THE EGGS THAT THE EASTER BUNNY HAD HIDDEN AWAY!''

Ichigo, Karin and Ichiro sighed at this and Rukia and Yuzu sweat dropped. Hisana shuffled back to her father as Ichiro placed her on the ground and held his leg, smiling up at him.

Rukia looked at the children and told them to wash their hands to start breakfast. Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at Isshin to ask them how many eggs he had hidden to see if they had found everything.

''Well, I don't really remember that, but let me make their batches.''

When he had done that, Ichigo frowned; ''Why are there only eleven batches?''

''Well, there is more than enough, I made them for Ichiro, Masaki, Kaien, Yoshiro, Miyuki, Akemi, Hisana, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia and of course for me.''

''Then where the hell is my batch, you goat face?'' This sentence made Rukia smack his head with a fist as he didn't watch his language in front of their youngest.

''Why would I give the eggs to you? You are a parent now!''

Ichigo rubbed the spot where his wife had hit him ''So is Rukia, but you still made one for her.''

Isshin hugged Rukia tightly ''My lovely third daughter has carried seven children in her body, what did you do? You only contributed a donation!''

Karin scowled ''Was it necessary to say that in front of us?'' and Yuzu looked away wincingly.

Rukia turned red ''Ara, otou-san, while it's true that I had to carry the children, Ichigo has been a great support to me and also, he helps me around with the children.''

Isshin gave a happy sigh, breaking of their hug ''Oh Masaki, our lovely third daughter is so wise, even though she has married our idiot of a son.''

Ichigo knocked him off of his wife and before he could do anything else, Rukia put her hand on her husband's shoulder ''I will share some with you, don't you worry Strawberry!'' and before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm to pull her back and kiss her passionately.

Hisana smacked his knee to get his attention and after the couple broke their kiss, he picked her up to walk with her and his wife towards the kitchen where their other children were waiting for them and their breakfast with the chocolate eggs that they had found.

* * *

After breakfast the children ran to play soccer with their aunts and grandfather while the couple was doing the dishes.

As they finished doing the dishes Rukia was watching from the kitchen windows at the sight of her children running around with her sisters and father- in law. She was too distracted by the sight of them that she didn't feel her husband's gaze at her backside. He quietly walked up to her, to wrap his arms tightly around her waist from behind and nuzzle her neck.

''Ichigo, what's the meaning of this?''

''What does it look like, women?'' he grumbled.

She tried to shrug him off, but he was too persistent; ''Say, the kids have been looking around for the eggs, but I had some hidden too…''

She frowned, turning around as Ichigo loosened his grip on her ''Hidden, why?''

He smirked ''Because I had to safe some for you.''

''Why? Ichiro has shared some of his eggs with me, so why didn't you saved them for yourself as you only ate some of mine, Yoshiro's and Hisana's?''

He bend down to whisper into her ear that it was saved for their own private party and with the look that he gave her Rukia smacked him ''You are such a pervert, Kurosaki Ichigo!''

He laughed ''What? Why am I a pervert?

She narrowed her eyes at him ''Because I know what you mean with our own private party!''

''What's so perverted about a husband who saved some chocolate eggs for his wife so those eggs won't have to be shared with their children? That way she can eat all the eggs she wants, so he has hidden them in their shared bedroom. Tell me Rukia, what's so perverted about that?''

''B-b-because…'' But she couldn't reply at his retort as he was right. He didn't say anything perverted, she probably overreacted. ''My mistake, sorry for that!''

He acted as if he was thinking about her apology ''Hmmm, you know something. I will forgive you for this time, under one condition''

''And what will that be?''

He bend down to give her a kiss ''If we will get to do something perverted upstairs'' and before his words were sinking in, he smacked her on the ass and ran away. Rukia realizing what he meant ran after him while yelling at him that she knew that he was no prude at all, not realizing that she was following him to their bedroom, something which Ichigo had already thought trough.

* * *

Happy Easter to you all! According to my country's timetable Easter is already over, but I hope you all had some great days. I hope you liked this story and please leave a review as they really motivate me to keep writing.


	8. Happy Mother's Day

**Hello everyone, it's me again, Just shipping. How are you guys? And how was your Mother's Day?**

 **This chapter is written special for Mother's Day. Actually I had another concept in my head, but after a while I realized it had a lot of similarities with another story, so I decided to think of another concept. And finally, I had thought of one. Unfortunately, I'm two days late with uploading, but you know what they say: Better late than never (smiles sheepishly). I hope you all will like this story, please do not mind my grammar errors as English is not my native language.**

 **Please do review, as they really motivate me to continue writing.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach. If I did… Well, ICHIRUKI, need I say more.**

 **PS: This story contains Ichigo and a pregnant Rukia, expecting their first child.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Happy Mother's Day_

While fighting to continue her sleep, Kurosaki Rukia knew she was going to wake up any minute soon. She felt someone gazing at her and it really disturbed her. Giving up, she opened her eyes and the first thing that she noticed was that her husband wasn't lying next to her in bed. When she sat up, she finally realized why she was feeling being gazed at. But fortunately for her husband, she couldn't get mad. Standing in front of their bed, she saw her husband holding a tray with a bouquet of flowers on it. And if that wasn't enough, he was giving her his smile.

''Ichigo, what's the meaning of this? Why are you standing here with a tray?''

Ichigo smirked at her questions and stayed calm ''Happy first Mother's Day, Rukia''he said, while placing the tray next to her on their bed.

Rukia saw a full breakfast on it and was amazed at this. ''But Ichi…''But he interrupted her sentence while sitting next to her on their bed.

''I know, I know. But hear me out. As expecting parents today is our first Mother's Day. The only difference is that this year our baby is in your pregnant belly. But next year, we will be holding our bundle of love and joy in our arms and who knows, you may be already pregnant with our second child.''

Rukia was flabbergasted by his response and didn't know what to say. Then she hit him in the head muttering that she would wait before having a second child, before pulling him towards her so she could kiss him as a thank you. Ichigo already forgot about the sore spot on his head when he felt her lips against his and he returned the kiss as passionate as she did. When they pulled apart, Rukia looked at the tray laying on their bed.

''So Kurosaki-san, this breakfast looks delicious. But is it as delicious as it looks like?''

He scoffed at her ''Çhe, you doubt my cooking skills? See if I ever will make you breakfast again, midget.''

She glared at him for that midget-comment ''You can't blame me for that, Ichigo. Don't forget the last time you cooked for me.''

Ichigo turned red as he remembered that. He had put the sugar where he had to put the salt and the salt where he had to put the sugar. Rukia didn't had it in her to tell him that as he looked that happy, but she had to tell him, because Byakuya was there and he had eaten from it too. He even took Rukia apart to tell her that she just had to say the word and he would help her get a divorce. This of course made Ichigo angry and the two of them began insulting each other again until Rukia put them in silence, while telling her husband that she appreciated his gesture, but for now she would do the cooking and then she told Byakuya that it was because of him that she told Ichigo the truth, but by tasting all his love in the food, she didn't taste anything else. Unfortunately, this made Ichigo give Byakuya a cocky grin, which she kicked away as soon as she saw it.

Ichigo came back to present ''Okay, I get what you mean. But this time, I double checked everything before I put it in a tray. Don't forget Rukia, with our child in your body, I don't want to take any risks.''

Rukia put her hand on his cheek while giving him a loving smile ''I know that you won't take any risks if it's about us.'' Saying this, she slightly tapped his cheek. ''But what do you say, will we start breakfast?''

Ichigo smirked ''Your damn right, we will start breakfast right now.'' And before he could say another word, Rukia gave him a mischievous smile and she started in her schoolgirl voice ''Ara, Kurosaki-kun, won't you feed me? After all, I'm too tired to do anything and…''Before she could continue her sentence, Ichigo put the food in her mouth.

''If you want something midget, you just have to tell me. Just don't use that terrible voice!''

''Ha, it's not terrible! It's my guarantee that you will do just as I ask.'' Saying this she raised her head up giving him a huff.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and put his hand on her pregnant belly ''Don't forget midget, when we started going out, I told you that it was my goal to keep you happy. When we got married, I vowed to you that I live to keep you happy every day and when we found out that you were pregnant, I promised to not only keep you happy but also our child.''

Rukia put her hand over his and squeezed his hand ''I know that, _baka_. That's something I can't and won't ever forget. I feel blessed to have you as my _nakama_ , as my soulmate, as my husband''

Ichigo gave her another loving smile and gave her a kiss ''Let's finish this food, okay?'' She nodded at him with happy tears in her eyes and they continued to feed each other.

* * *

After breakfast was done, Rukia looked at her husband. ''That was delicious, Strawberry. I really loved it.''

Ichigo sheepishly rubbed his neck while blushing mumbling a thank you. Rukia had to smile at his red cheeks and stood up. ''Now, I have to get ready. _Otou-san_ and the girls must be leaving the house in two hours and we agreed to meet each other on time.''

Ichigo nodded and thought about the program for today while Rukia went to the bathroom to get ready. Today the Kurosaki family would go to visit Masaki's grave and afterwards they would have dinner at his old man's house. Ichigo had to smile when he remembered the last time he and Rukia went to Masaki's grave. They had just found out that they were expecting a baby and they decided to visit Masaki's grave to tell her and to get her blessings. Afterwards they visited Soul Society where they went to the Kuchiki household, visiting Hisana's shrine to also tell her and get her blessings. It was Rukia's idea to do this as they were two important women in their lives. Afterwards they visited the Shiba household to visit Kaien and Miyako's shrines so that they could also get their blessings.

He came back to reality when he remembered something. Walking over to his side of the bed, he opened his night stand to see a package laying there. He grinned thinking how his wife didn't expect anything else and took the package out of his night stand.

When he closed his night stand, he didn't expect to hear his wife's voice ''What do you have there?''

His eyes grew wide open in shock and he stood up while holding the package in both of his hands, behind his back. ''W-w-what are you talking about?''

He asked his wife, who was standing there in her towel with her hair dripping wet.

Rukia rolled her eyes ''Don't try to lie to me, Ichigo. You really suck at that'' She said while walking towards their closet to grab her clothes. When she finished changing, she turned around to see that her husband was still standing there looking at her mischievously. She frowned and crossed her arms together. ''What are you up to, Strawberry?''

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before he walked up to his wife to grab her wrist and drag her with him to their bed. ''Close your eyes''

Rukia raised an eyebrow ''What?''

He rolled his eyes again ''Close your eyes, Rukia.''

She pouted at him ''But why?''

''Can you just do as I say, please Rukia?''

Seeing how anxious he was, she decided to do as he asked and closed her eyes. Not long after that she felt a box being placed on her lap. ''You can open your eyes now.''

As she opened her eyes, she saw a box wrapped up in gift paper on her lap. She looked curiously at Ichigo who looked nervous. ''I had another gift for you today too.''

She smiled at him ''As if you didn't spoil me enough today, you continue to spoil me.''

He kissed her temple ''I do not spoil you!''

She smiled at him and he gestured to her to open up the gift. When she unwrapped it, she saw a box with in it a few gadgets. ''Ichigo, what is this?'', she asked while turning back to her husband.

He smiled ''This, my dear wife, are called BellyBuds.''

''B-BellyBuds?''

He nodded enthusiastically ''Yes, BellyBuds, you can play music and pre-recorded voices of you, me and whoever you want to, to the baby. Sure, we already talk to your belly, but I thought, while you may be sleeping that if you want to, you can play this to your belly''

She smiled at his thoughtful gift. It was true that they always communicated to her belly by talking or singing and she appreciated his thoughtful gift. Because she was now seventeen weeks pregnant, only she could feel the baby moving. But she noticed that she felt the baby move more whenever she or Ichigo would talk to her pregnant belly. Ichigo was anxious for the day when he could feel the baby's movements, but right now he was content with talking to her pregnant belly and Rukia telling him what she felt.

She put the box next to her on the bed and scooped closer to Ichigo to hug him and lay her head on his chest smelling his scent. This was home for her, this was her happiness.

''Thank you, Ichigo''; she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her ''You really do not need to thank me Rukia. If anything, thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I thought I couldn't be anymore happier than we started dating or when we got married, but look at us right now. We are expecting a baby, our baby, a product of our love. I truly feel blessed with having you in my life as my _nakama_ , my love, my wife, my soulmate and the mother of my child.'' Then he broke their hug by pulling away and winked with his eyebrows ''And of my future children.''

She hit him on his shoulder and he chuckled at that. Then she gave him a quick kiss and before he could return the kiss, she pulled away. ''Now, go and get ready Strawberry! Your father and the twins must be waiting for us and I have a lot to tell to your mother.''

Ichigo had to smile at her thoughtful comment, even if Rukia had never met Masaki, she always went with him to Masaki's grave and she would wait until he was done before she would start talking to her grave as if they knew each other longer. When they just started dating and they went there for the first time, she thanked Masaki for raising up someone wonderful as Ichigo. Smiling at the memories he walked towards the bathroom to get ready. When Rukia heard the shower running, she took the box and opened it to get the BabyBuds. She read the manual how to use it and when she had gotten the hang of it, she started to connect it with her belly to start talking.

''Hello, my sweet little baby, or actually mine and Strawberry's sweet little baby. You are after all the product of the love that me and your father share with each other. I'm so happy to be your mommy and I cannot wait to meet you. You know, your father and I have had a rough childhood and we will give anything to make your childhood full of love, happiness and carefreeness. We just want you to be yourself. But you know, it's not only the two of us who are waiting anxious for you, you also have two loving aunts and a loving grandfather waiting. If it was up to him, you would be here already, he cannot wait to have you in his arms. Sure, he may seem crazy, but in all that craziness there's his love. And don't forget, you also have a uncle, who may seem cold, but already loves you very much. In time you will learn how he shows his affections. But don't forget, you will always have your aunt Hisana and uncle Kaien watching over you. And next to them, your grandmother Masaki will be watching over you too, these tree people mean a lot in our lives. I just want to say to you, my sweet baby, you are already very much loved and day by day our love for you will grow more and more. So when you finally will be in our arms, you will be welcomed with much love which will grow more and more, day by day, year by year. I love you so much already, baby.'', Rukia finished with tears in her eyes, she may not like being emotional, but she couldn't help herself. She suddenly felt a weight next to her and saw her husband, still wet from his shower, giving her an encouraging smile before he pulled her in his arms and started to talk to. ''And I think that I can already talk for our baby when I say that the baby loves mommy too, right baby?'' He asked as if he would get any response. Rukia chuckled and let Ichigo wipe her tears away. When he felt his wife calm down, he decided to put on his clothes so that they could leave the house to go to the graveyard. But before he stood up, he whispered ''Happy Mother's Day, Rukia'' and he gave her a kiss on her temple before he stood up to get ready.

Rukia had to smile at his gesture and looked up to the ceiling just thinking one thought while rubbing her pregnant belly; _Happy Mother's Day!_

* * *

 **So, I hope that everyone had a great Mother's Day. I know that this time the story was different with IchiRuki, expecting their first child, but I really do hope that you all liked this story. Please, leave a review as I really get motivated by them. Thank you for reading and take care everyone :D**


	9. Happy Father's Day

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. How are you guys? I hope that you are fine. So I wrote this oneshot with the theme of Father's Day. Unfortunately, I'm three days too late with that, but as it is said; better late than never. So I wrote this oneshot and I hope that you guys will like it. I'm actually disappointed that it didn't turn out the way I had it in my mind, but I hope that you all will like this oneshot. This story contains IchiRuki, Ichiro and Masaki (in a way). Please do not mind my grammar as English is not my native language.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach, if I did, well…**

* * *

 **Happy Father's Day**

Holding his sleeping wife in his arms, Kurosaki Ichigo sighed in content. She was laying in his arms, with her back against his front, holding his right hand against her heart. Ichigo nuzzled against her neck and held her more tight, if that was possible. He felt happy, it was a sunny day, the love of his life was resting next to him and he had enjoyed a full night of sleep without being disturbed from his sleep. Ichiro always made his way to his parents bed to sleep between them, which made them wake up. But as the family stayed over at Isshin's to enjoy Father's Day, Ichiro slept in his grandfather's room. He loved spending time with his grandfather and Isshin didn't mind his grandchild sleeping in his room. He always acted crazier (yes, that was possible) in front of his grandson. Rukia and Ichigo had told Isshin that it would not be a problem to let Ichiro stay in their room as he always came to his parents during the night. But Isshin declined, saying he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his grandson to become the world's greatest grandfather. Ichigo rolled his eyes at this, but when Isshin winked with his eyebrows whispering smugly that he would give the couple some private time to make him some more grandchildren, Ichigo couldn't control his fists. Rukia and Ichigo decided to stay alert, in case of Ichiro crying to go to his parents. But as he did not cry after midnight, the couple decided to sleep in for today. Deciding to enjoy that as much as he could, Ichigo decided that he and wife could lay there for a while longer.

* * *

Five minutes later, after Ichigo fell back to sleep, the door opened clumsily and in it walked a one-year-old boy, holding a Chappy plushy as he looked around. The sleepy orange headed one-year-old with amber eyes, just like his father's, looked into the room and as he saw both of his parents, especially his mother, he lightened up and ran clumsily towards the bed. Arriving there, he struggled whilst climbing onto the bed, but what he didn't know was that his mother was half awake. Rukia woke up when she heard her son walk in and a half smile appeared on her face. Letting her husband's hand go, she pulled the comforter down so that Ichiro could lay next to her as there wasn't any space between her and Ichigo, but there was space next to her, by her side. Ichiro smiled as he saw this and lay next to his mother holding her tightly. Rukia had to smile at this and hugged him back. The little one let one hand go of his mother to suck his thumb and the other hand held his plushy tightly to his side. Meanwhile Rukia was humming him a lullaby before she too went back to sleep.

* * *

After a while Rukia woke up feeling fully rested. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was the only one awake. Deciding that it was the best to let both of her boys continue their sleep, she slowly stood up and when she got off the bed, she moved Ichiro quietly next to his father. Satisfied with her work, she grabbed her robe and put it on while walking downstairs to help Yuzu with the preparations for today.

* * *

Feeling some drool on his face, Ichigo opened his eyes to watch his son's hands, which were full of saliva, poking his face. Ichigo woke up immediately and sat up. Ichiro, who was happy that his father was finally awake, squealed at his father. Ichigo had to smile at this and picked his son up to give some raspberry's at his belly. But that was a big mistake, he discovered, as he smelled something horrible.

He immediately pulled back ''Ichiro, what have you eaten?'' he asked while making a face. Ichiro laughed and talked in his own baby language.

''Looks like Ichiro has given you your gift already, Ichigo.''

Ichigo looked at the door where his wife was standing with Karin, both were snickering at him.

''Starting your day with a ''great'' smell. What's that like, Ichi-nii?''

''Shut up, Karin''

''OKA-SHAN!'' Rukia turned immediately towards her son who was holding his arms out to her, asking her to pick him up.

''Oh, my sweet, little, darling baby boy. How did you sleep? Come here you, oka-san will get you ready. Let daddy be lazy for now.'' She said while picking him up to overload him with all her kisses. Ichiro laughed at this and started to talk to his mother in his own one-year old language. Rukia smiled while listening to her son's antics and took some necessities to get ready to take a shower.

Ichigo had to smile when he saw the interaction between his wife and son, while they left the room to get ready for the day. He would never get tired of it. Feeling a pair of eyes watching him, he turned towards the owner of those pair of eyes.

''What?''

''You have turned really sappy, Ichi-nii!''

''Shut up!'' and he laid back down.

Karin muttered something about lazy brothers while walking away, leaving Ichigo in his own space.

* * *

After a while Ichigo felt something heavy and wet fall on his face. He sat up immediately and picked up the object. Seeing that it was a wet towel, he looked up, glaring at his wife who was smirking at him with her arms crossed.

''You are being awfully lazy today!''

''Tche, as it's Father's Day, I have the right to be lazy''

''Oh, is that so?''

''Yes, which reminds me; Rukia, where is my Father's Day gift?''

''Don't ask me. You should ask that to Ichiro.''

He scoffed at that ''You are the one who decides the gifts and helps Ichiro with them. These last two Father Day's, you thought of those gifts to give to me. For now you are in charge of the Father Day's gifts, just as I am for the Mother's Day's gifts''

Rukia gave him a mischievous smile ''Well, you will have to wait for Ichiro. Let me call him now. Ichiro baby, could you come here, please?''

Not long after she called him, Ichiro ran into the room, clumsily of course, but with full speed. Rukia picked him up and placed him onto the bed, telling him to go to his father. Ichiro gave a wide toothy grin and crawled to his father to sit on his stomach. As he sat down with some effect, Ichigo grunted. This made Ichiro laugh at him. Ichigo gave his wife a look ''Well, where is my gift?''

''Look at your son, Strawberry.''

Ichigo looked at Ichiro who was now jumping at his father's stomach.

''My gift is getting out of breath?'' he grunted.

Rukia glared at him ''Look closely!''

Ichigo looked at his son and gave him a smile watching his son jump in glee. He saw those chubby cheeks he adored, but just as Ichiro jumped up again something did catch his eye. Wait, did he just …?

Ichigo sat up to put his hands on his son's shoulders. This made him sit still and Ichigo looked closely to see if he was wrong. Looking closely, he realized that he wasn't wrong at all and the happiness that he felt, was something that he could not describe.

Written on the white T-shirt of Ichiro, that had a big red heart sewn at the bottom of the T-shirt, was written in big black capital letters:

 _I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!_

Ichigo couldn't help the big wide grin on his face as he put Ichiro next to him on the bed and looked up at his wife, asking her with his eyes if what he had read was true. His wife understood it and nodded at him, while giving him a big smile in return. Ichigo stood up and walked quickly towards her to pick her up and hugged and kissed her like a mad man. Rukia giggled at his antics and hugged him back while returning their kisses. Suddenly they were interrupted by a disturbance that broke their hug apart. Looking down, they saw Ichiro scowling at his parents as if he was asking them why he was being left out. He was especially scowling at his father, he wanted to be picked up too! Smiling Ichigo put his wife down to pick his son up and placed him up in the air. Ichiro giggled, but when he saw his mother, he immediately put his arms out towards Rukia to ask her to pick him up. Rukia smiled and took Ichiro from her husband. Ichigo knelt down to kiss Rukia's belly and asked her for how long she was pregnant and since when she knew.

Rukia smiled at his questions and caressed his hair ''I'm right now in my second month and last week I found out.''

''Then why didn't you tell me when you found out?''

She continued caressing his hair ''Because Strawberry, as today is Father's Day, it seemed to be a good idea to tell it today.''

''You wanna tell the old man?''

She nodded eagerly ''Yes, first I wanted you to know it and afterwards we would tell your father and sisters. I also send a gift towards nii-sama with a hint in it that he will become a uncle again. He should receive it today.''

Ichigo stood up while smirking ''That old man is going to like this Father's Day as he is always nagging at us for more grandchildren or in his words grandbabies.'' Than he grunted thinking how Byakuya would want to murder him _again_ when he realized that his little sister was knocked up again,. Even if they were married, Byakuya still had some issues with Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't mind. He also had some issues with Byakuya, but they just tried to get along for the sake of Rukia and Ichiro. And as much as Ichigo hated to admit it, Byakuya had become a good brother for Rukia and he also was a very loving uncle for Ichiro. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts as Rukia responded to him.

Rukia nodded ''We still have to leave for the brunch picnic that your father wanted for today. So go and get ready! I want us all to be there when _otou-san_ will get the good news.''

Ichigo smiled at her and then looked down at his son ''Our Ichiro is going to be a big brother. Are you excited, champ?''

Ichiro didn't exactly understand what his father was saying, but seeing those happy faces looking at him, he couldn't help but nod. Both parents had to smile at this as they knew that he didn't understand the question.

''Stay here with Ichiro while I'm getting ready for today. If the old man sees him, he will immediately notice what is written on the T-shirt.''

Rukia nodded and placed her son back to the ground so that he could play with some toys that were in the room.

When he was occupied with the toys, Rukia walked towards Ichigo and put her arms around his neck. Ichigo immediately reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and both man and wife were resting their foreheads against each other.

''Ichigo?''

''Hmmm?''

''How do you like this gift?''

Ichigo immediately pulled back to scowl at her ''What kind of weird question it that?''

She hit his head ''That's not a weird question! I just want to know if you are happy with this gift?''

He kissed her temple ''You are one crazy midget, you know that, Rukia? Of course I'm happy with this gift that you just told me. You know that if it was up to me, we would already be surrounded by a dozen of children.'' This made her hit him again and he chuckled ''Ichiro will be turning two this year and I think he will like his younger sibling(s). I already like the concept of our son being a big brother for his younger sibling(s). I want to experience everything of parenthood with you, be it with our sons or daughters, the ups and the downs. With downs I mean telling our little girls that they will not be dating!'' He should have known that that comment would make his wife hit him again ''And before you ever think to ask me such a silly question again, let me remind you: I love you, I love Ichiro and I also love our future children!' And to prove his point, he gave her a passionate kiss. Rukia wanted to return this kiss, but before she could do that, he pulled away whispering to wait for him as he would get ready. But Rukia didn't register that as she was still in a trance.

* * *

On his way to the bathroom Ichigo made a victory dance. He was going to be a father, again. He didn't mind the idiotic smile he had on his face or the weird movements he made while walking. Looking upwards, he just thought one thing:

 _Happy Father's Day to me!_

* * *

 **Happy belated Father's Day! I hope that you guys had a great Father's Day. Also, I really hope that you guys liked this oneshot. As I said before, I'm disappointed it didn't turned out to be as I wanted it to be. But I do hope that you guys liked it and please leave a review. Those really make my day and are my motivation.**


	10. Happy birthday, Ichigo

**Hello everyone, it's me again, Just shipping. How are you all? How is your summer going? Any plans? One of my plans is to write more IchiRuki.**

 **So, I have written this oneshot with Ichigo's birthday as theme. I know, I know, I'm almost a week too late with that** **Once again, I started to write very late as I was busy with organizing some surprises for my best friend, who's birthday it was a day before Ichigo's birthday and she also had her graduation, that same day. Afterwards I was really tired and busy these days. My family came to visit us, so right now I had the time to upload this story as I have just finished it and I hope that you all will like it. I'm actually happy with this oneshot, because it's (almost) like the concept I had in my mind. I hope that you will like it too.**

 **Please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language. And please do leave a review.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach. If I did… ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI!**

 **PS: This story has IchiRuki in it, Ichiro, Masaki, Kaien, Yoshiro, Miyuki, Akemi and Hisana. And also Isshin, Karin and Yuzu.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Happy birthday, Ichigo!**_

Feeling the soft and gentle caresses on her naked back, Kurosaki Rukia opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw her husband smiling at her bit back a smile and moved her head from his chest to level up with him.

Giving him a kiss, she whispered sleepily ''Good morning, birthday boy!''

Ichigo smirked at this ''Che, couldn't you call me something else than a boy?'' he asked huskily, while continuing caressing his wife's back.

''What would you prefer to hear?'', she asked while smirking back at him.

''Oh, I don't know.'' Wrapping both of his arms around her, he moved her to put her on top of his body and kept caressing her back with his fingers

''How about good morning handsome, sexy or how about good morning my fantastic lover who has given me seven children and who knows will give me more'', saying that last part he wiggled with his eyebrows up and down. Rukia rolled her eyes and gave him a punch for that, muttering that he may carry their future children. Ichigo laughed at her response and she couldn't stop smiling back at him.  
Then she leaned down and whispered, ''Good'' kiss ''morning'' kiss ''my'' kiss ''handsome'' kiss ''sexy'' kiss ''fantastic'' kiss ''idiotic'' (this made Ichigo roll his eyes, but he forgot about it as soon as she kissed him again) ''father'' kiss ''of'' kiss ''my'' kiss ''children'' kiss ''and'' kiss ''my'' kiss ''Strawberry!'' kiss. But seeing how her husband opened his eyes in shock as he wasn't expecting to hear his nickname for her, she broke out laughing.

''Why you…'' Ichigo grumbled as he held her wrists and flipped her around, so that she was laying on the bed, with him leaning over her body.

Rukia couldn't stop laughing at him and Ichigo gave her a look which told her that he would pay her back for that.

''Hey, I wasn't finished yet!'' she said as she was gasping for breath, from laughing.

Raising one eyebrow, he looked at her wondering. She smiled at him and wrapped both of her arms around his neck.  
Pulling him a bit closer to her, she whispered ''Happy birthday to the love of my life, the one who has given me so much happiness. Since I have met you, I have been smiling because you make me so much happy. I will never be able to tell you how happy you make me, but I hope you have an idea of how much. I also hope that you realize that without you, so much would be incomplete in life. Not only in my life, but also of our _nakama_ and family. And without you, I would never experience parenthood of our seven children, I'm so grateful for you, Ichigo. I hope that you know that. Our children are very blessed to have a father like you. Just as blessed as I am with you as my _nakama_ , my husband, my love. Happy birthday to you, Ichigo''.  
She felt the tears that were forming in her eyes, but seeing how he was smiling down at her, she continued ''May you continue to smile like this and more and more. May all your wishes come true, except for the one about our daughters dating, that will come true! Even if you don't like it.'' Seeing his scowling face, her smile brightened ''You know that! And may you be always happy in life''

Ichigo smiled down at his wife and leaned down to kiss her tears away that were rolling down on her face ''Idiot, I'm always happy with you and our children. You know that! Without you, I also wouldn't experience parenthood of our seven beautiful children, I'm very grateful for you, Rukia. I have a lot to thank you for, for giving me power, for kicking my ass, even if that's not needed, you still do that and for teaching me what love is. Growing up, the only romantic kind of love I saw, was the one of my parents. But ever since I met you, I am experiencing it. And I got to say, I'm lucky to have you as the love of my life and as the mother of my children. You and our children make me happy. Also, without you, a lot of lives would be incomplete. Not only mine, but also from a lot of others. Like Byakuya, that goat-face of a father of mine and everyone else. Also, we will see about the girls dating.''

Rukia, whom had gotten more tears in her eyes, because of his touching words, lightly smacked his cheek '' _Baka_ , it's not proper to argue with my birthday wish for you, idiot! Now kiss me''

Smirking he responded ''Can't argue with that!'' And he leaned down to give her a light kiss, while wiping her tears away. The kiss turned quickly passionate. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead on hers ''How much time do we have until we are not alone anymore?'' And just as he asked her that, her mobile, which was resting on her nightstand, beeped. Ichigo took it and gave it to Rukia. She opened it to see why her cell phone had beeped and when she saw it, she gave it back to Ichigo, to put it back on the nightstand. Caressing his cheek, she smiled mischievously ''Your father must have a long life as he just sent me a message while you mentioned him''

Ichigo frowned ''Now is not a good time to talk about him''

She laughed at him ''I think you will like it when you hear what he said. He said that they will leave after an hour.''

Ichigo smiled ''So that means…''

She nodded ''Yes, we still can enjoy our alone time for an hour or more'' And she hadn't finished her sentence yet, as he started to kiss and caress her, to which she immediately responded.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rukia had just finished making their brunch. The couple had just finished showering as Ichigo pleaded with her to take a shower together. She rolled her eyes remembering how her husband pouted when she refused. Not that he knew that she didn't meant her refusal, but it was fun to see him squirming. She agreed with him that they didn't always get an opportunity like that. But when the children were staying at her in-laws, then the couple knew how to use that opportunity. Rukia broke out of her thoughts when she heard their door being kicked open and she already knew who it was.

* * *

''DADDY IS HERE, MY BOY AND THIRD DAUGHTER. ARE YOU DRESSED PROPP…'' But before Isshin could continue, Karin smacked her father. Not too hard of course, as her youngest niece was being carried by Isshin.

''Mind your language, goat-face! Little children and Yuzu are here.'' Yuzu protested at her sister for being categorized with little children and Karin continued ''Also, mind your tone! Hisana is too little to bear with that loud voice of you.''

Fake tears came out of Isshin's eyes ''Nonsense, my youngest grandbaby always bears with me. She loves me that much, isn't that right, my sweet little Hisana-chan?'', he asked dramatically.

Six months old Hisana did not understand what her grandfather was saying, but seeing how his attention was turned to her, she shrieked out of happiness and giggled. Isshin's eyes turned soft, all of his grandchildren liked him (he did not expect anything else, as it was his main goal to become the best grandfather of the whole world), but what he loved the most, was when some of them (Ichiro, Miyuki and Hisana) would get shy around a lot of people, they would never get shy from him.

Karin sighed at her father and gestured Miyuki and Akemi with her outside, to play some soccer with them. Yuzu followed them, to keep them some company.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichiro, Masaki, Yoshiro and Kaien ran into the kitchen, where they knew their mother was standing. Nine years old Ichiro entered first and hugged his mother tight ''Oka-san, I have missed you!'' And before Rukia could reply, she felt three other pairs of arms wrapped around her. She heard Masaki say '' _Tadaima_ , mommy!'' Kaien and Yoshiro gave her a hello. Rukia smiled and bent down to hug all her children. '' _Okaeri_ ''. And she gave them all a kiss on their forehead. Looking around, she asked ''Where are Miyuki and Akemi? I already know that Hisana will be with your jii-sama.''

''The twins are with Karin obaa-san. She had to teach Miyuki a new move, so Akemi stays with her too.''

Rukia smiled and just before she could continue, she heard her father-in-law's dramatic voice ''WAAAH MASAKI, LOOK AT THAT. OUR SON, OUR FIRSTBORN HAS CORRUPTED OUR YOUNGEST GRANDBABY AGAINST ME! WAAAH, IS THAT WHAT OUR FAMILY HAS COME TO?''

She sighed and told her children to sit on their seats and to wait for the other family members, before they would start lunch.

* * *

Till now, Kurosaki Ichigo had a great birthday today. Yesterday, his father had a ''grandpapa and grandbabies'' night planned, which for the children had stayed at his father's house. He would not say what he had planned, but Ichigo guessed that they would have been watching movies and playing games till late at night. Even Hisana stayed there, but she was now able to stay a night without her parents. As long as she would get her milk and baby-food, she was happy to stay at her grandfather's place. Ichigo knew that Isshin had done this, so that he and Rukia would get some alone time together and for that, he was grateful to his father.

Rukia had wished him at midnight a happy birthday, wearing a sexy lingerie, which Ichigo had bought for her. Then things got heated up and the couple was afterwards able to get a fully rested sleep, without any of their children disturbing them, early in the morning. He was also happy with the fact how they had started their morning and that they got ready together, he was able to pick out her outfit, an off the shoulder dress in white, with some violet vertical lines. And she picked out his outfit, dark jeans with a white polo T-shirt.

Just now, he had changed their bedsheets and came downstairs to start brunch and to see their children, whom he had missed. Just as he arrived downstairs, he heard some babbling. When he turned towards the voice, he saw his youngest daughter staring up at him with her big violet eyes. He had to roll his eyes when he saw that she was wearing a red dress with green dots and a green sunhat. She looked exactly like a strawberry and he knew that that was thanks to his wife, who had packed the clothes of the children. Hisana was being carried by his father and when she saw that her father was looking at her, her babbling turned into whimpering and she kicked her legs, to give her father and grandfather a hint that she wanted to go to her father. Ichigo smiled and picked up his youngest child.

''Hello, my little heartthrob. How are you? Had a great stay at jii-sama?'' He asked while overloading her face with kisses.

Hisana shrieked out in happiness and gurgled and before he could continue, he heard his father being dramatic.

''WAAAH MASAKI, LOOK AT THAT. OUR SON, OUR FIRSTBORN HAS CORRUPTED OUR YOUNGEST GRANDBABY AGAINST ME! WAAAH, IS THAT WHAT OUR CHILDREN HAVE COME TO?''

Ichigo glared at his father ''Shut up, goat-face. I have not corrupted her!'' Then he cooed at his youngest daughter ''My little heartthrob is just that intelligent that she knows that her daddy is better than that jii-sama of her.''

Before Isshin could reply, Rukia entered the living room ''What is going on in here?''

But as she just had finished her question, her eyes lit up when she saw Hisana in Ichigo's arms and walked up to them, while awing and cooing at her daughter.

''Hello, my princess. Had a great stay at jii-sama's house? Have you slept well? Look how cute you look in this dress, just like a strawberry. Aren't you the cutest thing ever? I could just eat you.'' And Rukia acted as if she was going to eat her daughter's cheek, to which Hisana giggled, but still, she did not let go of her father.

Just then Karin and Yuzu entered with Miyuki and Akemi, Miyuki and Akemi were both wearing baggy shorts with a baggy T-shirt. They ran with Yuzu towards Ichigo to hug him and wished him a happy birthday. Ichgo smiled and knelt down a bit. ''Thank you, you guys. Yuzu, I hope that they didn't give you too much trouble?'' Yuzu shook her head no, while smiling at her brother and walked towards her twin sister. Than Ichigo turned his attention towards his youngest pair of twins. ''How was your sleeping party?'' Miyuki grinned at her father ''It was amazing! Oba-san has tought me a new move. I will show it to you, daddy. That will be your birthday gift''.

''Oh, that is very sweet of you. And how was your stay, Akemi?'' Akemi grinned at his father and gave a lazy shrug ''It was okay, but right now, I'm just hungry.''

Akemi's aloof character was always a topic point for Ichigo and Rukia. They really did not know whom he had gotten it from. Ichigo suspected Karin, but Rukia suspected Karin and Ichigo. Ichigo broke out of his thoughts when he heard his sister say something.

''I think you will need to feed Hisana, Rukia-nee. She drank those bottles that you put in her diaper bag and ate that food. But this morning she drank very difficult. She did finish some fruity meals, though''

Rukia looked at the time ''Of course, right now is also her nap time. I will feed her and then she will take a nap. That way she will be fully fresh, when we will go to the park.'' She put her arms up so that Ichigo could give Hisana to her, but Hisana would not let go of her father that easily. She struggled with her parents when he handed Hisana to her mother. When she was in Rukia's arms, she started to tear up and Ichigo tried to reassure her ''You are just going to mommy. Daddy is here. There is no need to cry.'' Meanwhile Rukia had to roll her eyes, Hisana always cried for Ichigo whenever she was in Rukia's arms, but as soon as Rukia would nurse her, she would get quiet. This makes me feel like a food supply, Rukia thought. Carrying her daughter, she told her husband, her in-laws and her youngest pair of twins to start lunch already. She would join them later.

* * *

After a long day, Ichigo prepared himself to go to bed. He had a great day, spending it with his family. The weather was nice, so they had a great time at the park. Of course, the adults had to watch the children to stay hydrated, but that was not a hard task to do. Ichigo had been requested by Miyuki to play soccer with her, all of his sons, Karin and his father. Masaki and Yuzu picked some flowers or spend some time on the swings with Rukia and Hisana, whom had woken up, when they had arrived at the park. After playing some soccer, Ichigo took Hisana and Masaki with him to feed the ducks, while the other children were resting. Afterwards all the children took turns on the slides. Ichiro took Hisana with him to slide slowly with her.

After an active day at the park, the children watched a movie with their father and Karin-obasan, while Rukia and Yuzu were preparing dinner. Yuzu had made his favorite curry, which he and his eldest took double plates of. After dinner, he had gotten his gifts. His father had scoffed, telling him that he had already given him his gift the night before, to which Karin and Ichigo had hit him. This making Hisana, Kaien and Yoshiro giggle. Karin and Yuzu had given him some shirts and Rukia had gotten him two tickets for a play about Othello, one of Shakespeare's work. Ichiro had bought his father's favorite chocolate and all the children had made him a drawing together, even Hisana had made some lines on it.

He truly felt like a happy man.

Right now, he just wanted to go to sleep, but hearing a knock on his bedroom door he opened it as Rukia was busy with finishing nursing Hisana.

Opening the door, he saw his other six children looking up at him anxiously.

''Yes?''

Ichiro looked around and when he saw that none of his siblings would say something, he grinned up at his father ''Otou-san?''

Ichigo leaned up against the frame while yawning, ''Yes?''

''Well, as you know, today is your birthday. And we were wondering if we…''

But Masaki interrupted him ''We want to sleep in your and mommy's room today, daddy.'' Then she pouted at him ''Please daddy, may we sleep here today?''

And as if she had ushered them, all of her siblings pouted at their father.

Ichigo sighed, ''Sure, why not? Just no talking, we will all go to sleep immediately!''

But that last part was not heard, because as soon as he had agreed to them, they ran into the room and jumped down on the bed. Rukia had overheard the conversation and grinned up at her husband. He had difficulty with saying no to their children. Just when they had all settled into the large bed, Rukia handed Hisana over to Ichigo, so that she could fall asleep on his stomach, while he would try to burp her. Ichigo laid down on the right side of the bed, with Hisana on his stomach, Miyuki on his left side, Akemi next to her, Masaki on his left, Yoshiro on her left, Kaien on his left, Rukia next to him and Ichiro on her left side.

As soon as the parents had wished their children a good night sleep, they could hear their rhythmic breathing, some snoring and some sleep talking. The couple looked at all their children and then looked at each other. Ichigo placed his arm above the children and she took hold of his hand. Intertwining their fingers together, they smiled at each other.

''Good night, Rukia. Love you!''

''Good night, Ichigo. Happy birthday! Love you too!''

And just like that, the family of nine fell asleep after a successfully active day, only to be awakened again by Yoshiro hitting Kaien in his sleep.

* * *

 **Happy belated birthday to our one and only Kurosaki Ichigo, our orange-headed strawberry hero. Thank you, Ichigo, for giving us IchiRuki and for teaching us to never give up.**

 **I hope that you guys have enjoyed this and please do leave a review. Your reviews are my motivation.**


	11. My everything

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. How are you guys? I know that it has been a while since I have updated Happiness. I wanted to, but or I had no inspiration, or I had no time. But today is a special day and that is for two reasons:**

 **It's Ichiyuki's birthday  
** **It's IchiRuki's international day**

 **First of all,**

 **Happy birthday to you,  
** **Happy birthday to you,  
** **Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to dear Ichiyuki!  
** **I wish that you have a great day and that you enjoyed it very much. May all your wishes come true and stay blessed!**

 **So I wanted to update Happiness last month in honor of Happiness as Ichiyuki requested me to. But unfortunately, I had no inspiration or time. So when I found out when her birthday was, I promised myself to complete this story and update Happiness, in honor of her birthday. Later I learned that today is also IchiRuki international day, how lucky is she to have her birthday at this date!**

 **I hope that you guys like it and please do review.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach, if I did, it would be all Ichigo+Rukia= IchiRuki babies. Also, I do not own Disney.**

* * *

 _My everything…_

Seeing how his son hurried out of the car to quickly walk inside the house, made Kurosaki Ichigo smile. These kind of things made him remember how he would act, when he was the same age as Ichiro. Ichigo was done with his shift for today and he had just picked up Ichiro from school. Locking the car, he heard Ichiro tell him to hurry up.

''Be patient, it's not like it has been a whole week since you have seen your mother. You have seen her this morning!''

This comment made Ichiro scowl, now Ichigo was getting scared about how much his eldest resembled him and he ruffled his hair, while he opened the door.

'' _Tadaima_!'', both father and son exclaimed and Rukia walked up to them, with the twins crawling behind her.

'' _Okaeri_ '' then she knelt down in front of Ichiro ''Honey, go and freshen up. I will make you something to eat.'' Ichiro nodded while giving his mother a bright smile and he ran towards his room.

Rukia stood up and gave her husband a quick kiss with a relieved look, which made him frown, while he let Kaien and Yoshiro hold his legs to stand up.

''What happened?''

She sighed and shook her head ''I'm just so glad that you are here. The kindergarten had called.''

''What, why? Is Masaki okay?''

''Well, they called me because Masaki has gotten a fever. Calm down, she's taking a nap on the couch,'' she said when she saw that he wanted to go and pick her up from the kindergarten ''I immediately went to pick her up, but I'm really glad that you are now at home. Masaki wanted me to stay with her on the couch, but I have to make dinner and the twins also wanted to play, so it was a bit hard to do both of these things. But as you are here now, you can watch them and maybe later Ichiro can play with them.''

Ichigo nodded at her suggestion. He walked into the living room to check up on his eldest daughter, with the twins walking with him, by supporting themselves on his legs. It was clear that Masaki wasn't well. She was in a deep slumber and she had a comforter all over herself. Normally, Masaki would fight her sleep and always pushed her comforter away. Checking up on her temperature, he agreed that she had a fever. As she was still sleeping, Ichigo decided to play with the twins until Masaki would wake up. He knew that the three-year-old would be clingy of him and Rukia. Placing Yoshiro and Kaien on the ground, he crawled with them through the house. This made the boys cheer and when Ichiro was done with eating, he joined them. Seeing how they were crawling behind their big brother, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Just then Yoshiro shrieked at his father, while crawling towards him. Ichigo bend on his knees and held Yoshiro up in the air.

''What's the matter, want to run after your brother?'' And he ran after Ichiro with Yoshiro in his arms. This made Kaien cry, demanding to be picked up as his twin and Ichigo picked him up too.

Now they were having a race while crawling. That was until he heard Masaki cry for her mother. He told Ichiro to keep playing and walked towards the couch, where his daughter was sitting up with tears in her eyes.

''Hey sunshine, what's the matter? I heard that you aren't feeling well.''

She shook her head and put her arms in the air. Ichigo picked her up and sat down with her, while tucking her in.

''Daddy''

''Hmmm?''

''I threw up'', she said while sobbing.

Ichigo rubbed her back ''It's okay, Saki. That's normal for when you are sick. You did nothing wrong.''

''But I threw up on Chappy'' and now she was crying out loud.

Ichigo tried to console her, but Rukia hurried over to them when she heard Masaki cry loudly.

''What's the matter?''

''She's upset, because she has thrown up at Chappy.''

Rukia had to smile when she heard that and she knelt down while putting her hand on Masaki's cheek ''Chappy is fine, sweetie. I have washed him and he just has to dry. You will have him when you will go to sleep at night.''

Masaki sniffed ''Really?''

''Really, now is everything fine?'' When Masaki nodded, Rukia kissed her cheek and stood up to continue dinner.

* * *

After a while, Masaki asked her father for some chips. Ichigo shook his head at her; ''Not now, sweetie. You are not well, so you must eat something else.''

This made Masaki pout and she tried it again. Ichigo cursed in himself when he saw his daughter pouting and he sighed. Masaki is too much like her mother, he thought while standing up to get her a bag of chips.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, he tried to be as subtle as he could be. Right now, Rukia had her back towards him, but he knew that in a matter of time she would realize what he was doing. Opening the cupboard, he tried to be as quiet as ever when he grabbed the bag of chips. He winced, but seeing how she was still cutting some vegetables, he continued. Holding a breath, he walked out of the kitchen. Just as he was one footstep away, he winced when he heard his wife talk.

''You know that you have gotten the wrong flavor, huh?''

Turning around, he saw her standing with her arms crossed.

''Huh?'' he stammered.

Rukia sighed, while walking towards the cupboard to get another bag of chips. Giving him that bag, she continued ''Masaki likes the salty flavor, not the barbecue one.''

Ichigo raised an eyebrow ''So, you are not mad that I'm giving her chips?''

Rukia smirked at him and caressed his cheek ''My sweet Strawberry, why would I be mad at you? I already knew that you would not be able to deny her anything.''

Ichigo looked away. ''I could do that'', he grumbled.

Rukia had to laugh at her husband's behavior. She knew how he could act tough towards the outside, but the people he cared for, he had one soft spot for them; his sisters, Rukia herself and their children.

''I know that, but in all seriousness Ichigo, I'm glad when Masaki will eat anything. Since we came home from the kindergarten, she drank very difficult and does not want to eat anything at all. So if she wants to eat some chips, then I will gladly give her that. And during dinner, I will feed her some soup.''

Ichigo nodded in agreement and walked away.

* * *

When he sat down on the couch, with Masaki sitting and eating some of her chips, he sighed in content. Sure, he didn't like that Masaki had a fever, but to sit here in peace with her, he took it all in. After a while, Masaki turned towards her father and gave him her bag of chips.

''Full.''

''Are you sure, you just ate some of them.'' But seeing her nodding, he took the bag of chips back and handed her a glass of orange juice, which she gulped down.

After a while, Masaki gave her father another pout. ''Daddy?''

''Hmmm?''

''Can I watch Beauty and the Beast? That's my favorite movie!''

He had to smile at his daughter, it wasn't a new fact that Masaki adored that movie. He had to watch it many times with her, but he couldn't complain about it. She would cheer up after watching that movie, with her eyes beaming at everyone.

''Yes sweetheart, I know that.''

''Then can we watch it?''

He nodded and walked over to the TV to play the movie. Hearing the sounds, the boys crawled in to watch the movie slightly, until they crawled away to play again.

Ichigo had to smile whenever there would be a funny scene, Masaki laughingly would turn to him to make sure that her father was laughing too. When the twins would see that the Beast was on TV, they would look impressed at him. But afterwards they would get away to play again.

* * *

Just as the movie had ended, Rukia entered the room to tell them that it was time for dinner. While she was placing everything on the table, Ichigo put the twins on their chairs. Afterwards Rukia walked up to Masaki, so that she could feed her some soup too. While feeding her some soup, he could hear her ask something interesting.

''Mommy, is daddy your beast?''

This perked up his ear.

''Why would you say that, Saki Saki?'' Ichiro asked.

''Oji-sama always says that daddy would shcare everyone with a shcary look. And only mommy wouldn't be shcared of that. Just like Beast and Belle.''

''What kind of scary look was your _oji-sama_ talking about, sweetheart?'' Rukia asked amused.

''Like thish!'' And she tried to make an angry scowl. Rukia broke out of laughter and Ichiro looked at his father confused. Ichigo promised himself that he would kill that goat chin.

When Rukia calmed down, Masaki continued. ''Well mommy, is daddy your beast?''

But before he could hear his wife's answer, Kaien started to shriek out of happiness as he saw Ichiro put some of his dinner into his father's plate.

* * *

An hour later, Rukia made the twins ready to go to bed, while making herself ready for bed too. Meanwhile Ichigo was cleaning downstairs and Ichiro was telling Masaki a story.

When Rukia got downstairs, she joined the children to watch Chappy.

Not long after that, Ichiro went to sleep and Ichigo picked Masaki up to take her upstairs.

''Ichigo, let Masaki sleep in our room tonight.''

He smirked ''She asked to sleep in our room, huh?''

She smiled at him ''I would also like to keep a watch over her tonight.''

He grinned at her ''I agree.''

* * *

When he placed Masaki on their bed, he looked at Rukia. ''So, what was your answer?''

Rukia looked confused to her husband ''Which answer?''

''Am I your beast?''

She gave him a loving smile ''What do you think?''

He shrugged ''I don't know what kind of weird answer you have given''

She walked up to him to wrap her arms around his neck, while leaning into him. ''Yes, you are my beast. Just like you are my prince charming, my diamond in the rough, my fox, my king.''

Hearing this, Ichigo couldn't stop the idiotic smile appearing on his face. Seeing his wife's intention, he leaned in to kiss her. When the couple pulled back, Rukia gave him a loving smile ''But most of all, you are my black sun, Ichigo. The hero who has saved my life and given me so much happiness.''

But before he could reply to that, they heard a voice. ''But mommy, I'm your baby, right?''

Both looked in shock towards the bed, to see their daughter giving them an innocent look. ''Right mommy, I'm your baby, right?''

The parents had to laugh and walked towards the bed to sit down. Rukia stroked Masaki's head ''Yes, you are my baby. But why are you awake?''

''I'm cold and I miss Chappy. Why aren't you two ashleep yet?''

Ichigo ruffled her hair ''For someone who's sick, you sure are acting bossy. We still have to get ready for bed, but that doesn't mean that you cannot go to sleep yet. Where's her Chappy plushy, Rukia?''

Masaki pouted and he sighed. ''Fine fine, we are coming. I will just get you your Chappy and then you will sleep, okay?'' And Rukia told him where she put Chappy to dry, so that he could get it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the couple were laying down on bed, with Masaki in between them, fast asleep. She rested with her head on her mother's right shoulder, while the couple were still awake.

'' _Ne_ Ichigo?''

''Hmmm?''

''I gave you such a sweet declaration, but you haven't replied to it. That's just plain rude, you know that, Strawberry?''

He smirked at this, he knew that she would say something about it. Grabbing her right hand in his, he squeezed it, before he kissed her palm. ''What should I reply, Rukia? That you are my beauty, my bunny, my Snow White, my ice queen, like literally, you are my ice _queen_! Just like you are my _little_ midget'', this earned him a kick from beneath the sheets. ''But most of all Rukia, you are my white moon. I could go all mushy on you, but that does not take away the fact, that our love story is a unique one.''

'' _Ah_. I agree with that. _''_

''And we are blessed with our bundles of love, aren't we?'' He asked while caressing her belly.

She nodded. ''Yes, that we are.'' And she looked at Masaki, who was now clutching her mother's sleeping dress. Just then, they heard a little snore coming from their daughter, which made it hard for both parents not to laugh. Trying to calm down, Rukia told her husband that it was getting too late and that they needed to go to sleep, before the children would try to wake them up. Ichigo agreed and he leaned over to give his wife a loving kiss, to which she replied.

''Good night, Rukia. I love you!''

''Good night, Ichigo. Love you too!''

And before both closed their eyes, they heard Masaki whisper sleepily. ''Love you too.''

* * *

 **I hope that you have liked this, please do review. I put some Disney in it (Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Cinderella, Aladdin, Zootopia, etc.). Ichiyuki, I hope that you like this story, this oneshot was in honor of your birthday and international IchiRuki day.**

 **I hope you have the happiest birthday! Enjoy your special day (L).  
I wish that for every extra candle on your cake, you receive an extra reason to smile. **

**Happy birthday to you!**


	12. Merry Christmas, Santa

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. How are you all and how have you been? How was Christmas and how's your new year celebrations going on? I wish you all a happy new year. May all your wishes come true and let's make 2018 a great year with a lot of IchiRukiness.**

 **So, I wrote this story for Christmas, but I know that I'm a few days late. But as I always say, better late than never. I hope that you will like this story and please do bear with my grammar as English is not my native language. Please, do leave a review.**

 **This story contains: IchiRuki, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ichiro, Masaki, Yoshiro, Kaien, Miyuki and Akemi. Also a mention of Byakuya.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach. If I did, well... I do not think I have to say it, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Santa**

Kurosaki Ichigo did not know what to think. Recently, his two eldest children were acting strange. Well, maybe strange wasn't the right word. They were just acting different. Every morning they would ask him if he had slept well, tell him when they had been good. Sure, Ichiro was already one good kid, but his recent behavior was a bit odd. He even offered to help and change the diapers of the babies and his younger brothers. Yes, he always wanted to help with his siblings, but recently he even told his parents that he would help with the poop diapers. And that was something he never wanted to help with.

Thankfully, all his twins were acting normal. Kaien and Yoshiro had already learned how to walk, so they ran wherever they wanted to go. Rukia called them their two storms, which suited them both. Miyuki and Akemi were now four months old and were being adored by Kaien and Yoshiro. Rukia and Ichigo always had to be with them as they could play too rough with the babies. Ichiro knew how to play with the babies and Masaki just wanted to pick Miyuki up and proudly tell everyone how she had a little sister. Right now, Akemi was sitting at his father's lap while Yoshiro and Kaien were entertaining Akemi by playing peek- a boo. Rukia was sitting by his side playfully sniffling her daughter which made Miyuki shriek. Rukia turned towards her husband and frowned. He was obviously distracted by something.

''Ichigo?''

No reaction.

''Oi, Ichigo?!''

Still no reaction.

''Strawberry!'', she muttered and this made him look at her.

''Huh?''

She couldn't help herself, but shook with laughter. He wouldn't react when she said his name, but when she called him the fruit, he reacted. Kaien and Yoshiro didn't know why their mother laughed, but they joined her. Ichigo didn't know why she was laughing, but he knew that she was laughing at him. Seeing how his eldest pair of twins were joining her, he sat Akemi into his rocker and picked the boys up to tickle them.

''You are laughing at your old man, huh? I think that that deserves some punishment'' and he tickled them more which made them cheer. When he let them go, they ran away to hide from their father and this gave Rukia the right opportunity to ask him what was bothering him.

''What's wrong? I can see that you are distracted.''

He shook his head ''It's nothing, it's just that… Haven't you noticed Ichiro and Masaki's odd behavior?''

''What odd behavior?''

''Well, recently they are acting good, but too good. Ichiro even wants to help with the diaper changing and makes sure to tell me. And sometimes Masaki and Ichiro are whispering something and when I walk by, they stop whispering and give me grins. And not just any grin, but that fake grin that you would give when we were in high school.''

Then his eyes grew wide in shock ''Oh Kami, they are infected with that terrible acting of yours. Of course, that's why they are acting so strange! Rukia, I told you to stop that horrible acting of yours, now our children are…'' But before he could finish his sentence, he was smacked by his head, thanks to his wife. This made the youngest pair of twins shriek and he glared at her.

''What was that for?''

She glared at him ''My acting is not horrible! And if anything, that odd behavior is thanks to you!''

He raised an eyebrow ''Thanks to me? What do you mean?''

She huffed ''Think about what happened last year with Christmas, Ichigo! Just think about it, while I will go and pick the children up. You will have to look after Miyuki and Akemi, I will take the boys with me.'' And she got herself and the boys ready while Ichigo was trying to think about what happened last year.

When Rukia had left, Ichigo was busy trying to let Miyuki and Akemi take a nap. When they finally were asleep, he laid down to think about last year. Let's see, Christmas, last year. What happened then?; he thought by himself, but it didn't take him too long to find that out.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

'' _We don't want gifts from Santa Clause.'' Ichiro told the adults._

'' _Yeah, Santa Chan is meannnn.'' His sister piped in._

 _Everyone was confused by this behavior and looked at each other._

'' _Why would you say that? You guys adore that guy, even bake cookies for him. Then why is he suddenly so mean?'' Ichigo asked._

 _Masaki then looked at him convinced ''Because Shanta-chan and mommy kissed!''_

 _Now there was a long silent scene with all the shocked adults and Isshin who controlled his laughter._

 _Karin looked amused ''What did you say, mommy and Shanta-chan kissed?''_

 _Ichiro nodded ''Yes, Santa Clause used his magic to look like daddy and then they kissed.''_

 _Isshin then asked how they knew that he used his magic to which Ichiro responded that they saw his otou-san in a Santa Clause-outfit and now Isshin and Karin couldn't hold it anymore and they started to laugh. Yuzu had to smile too, but pitied both Ichigo and Rukia who became red from all the blushing._

 _Rukia gave her husband a look which said that he was so dead and he replied by giving her a look which said that she was in it just as much as he was._

 _Ichirou and Masaki were confused seeing how their grandfather and aunts were laughing and Ichigo interrupted them._

'' _Well kids, that wasn't Santa Clause, but it was me.''_

 _The children looked confused ''Was that you daddy? And not Shanta-chan?''_

 _Ichigo nodded and the children looked more and more confused. ''But why were you wearing a Santa Clause-outfit then?''_

 _This made Ichigo speechless and he started to think of an answer, looking at his wife for help, but she looked just as speechless as he was._

 _Isshin taking pity at the couple answered for them ''Well, my darling grandbabies, as you know how Santa is really busy…'' Both children nodded and both parents were scared for what he was going to say ''So, that's why daddy filled in for Santa Clause. You see, Santa Clause gave one of his outfits to daddy and that's why daddy had to come in that outfit, so he could deliver all the presents here.''_

 _Masaki stood up and wrapped her arms around Isshin's neck with her eyes wide open ''Doesh that mean that Daddy is Shanta-chan?''_

 _Isshin hugged his granddaughter back ''Well, I wouldn't say that, he's more like a_ _ **substitute**_ _Santa Clause.'' Ichigo was thankful for his father saving him and his wife, even though he made a horrible excuse._

 _Masaki broke the hug of and turned towards her father and seeing the look in her eyes he quickly passed Kaien over to Karin just in time before Masaki ran right into his arms._

'' _Wow daddy, you are so cool! You are a Shanta-chan too, I love you daddy!''_

'' _I love you too, sweetheart.''_

 **End flashback…**

* * *

Crap, it looked like the children still believed in that horrible excuse. So, that's why they were acting so odd. Oh no, would they tell their younger siblings about this?! He hoped not, he had promised to himself that last year was the first and the last time that he would put on that suit. Nothing would make him change his mind, no nothing at all!

* * *

 **Christmas eve**

Arriving at his father's house, the children couldn't keep still. They wanted to go and see their grandfather and aunts. When Ichigo had parked the car, he told Masaki and Ichiro to walk carefully with Yoshiro and Kaien towards the house. He and Rukia would walk behind them with the babies.

Arriving inside, Yoshiro and Kaien ran towards their grandfather to tackle him. Isshin, being the goof that he was, played along and laid down the ground. Taking a hold of the boys, he tickled them.

''Hahahaha, you thought that you could defeat me. But it seems that my two grandsons still have much to learn from me! Their idiotic father is too weak to teach them. Hahaha''

Ichigo had just entered the house when he heard his father say that and glared at him.

''Shut up and watch your language!''

This made Rukia glare at them, but before she could do anything, Karin stepped in. ''Why don't you _both_ watch your language?!''

Just as she had said that, she could hear a giggle. Turning towards the voice, she saw Miyuki shrieking at her. ''Oh, is that my little Yuki who is giggling?'' she asked while walking towards her. Rukia, who had Miyuki in her arms, handed her over to Karin, but not before she thanked her for handling the father-son duo.

''No biggie, Rukia- _nee_. What is new with the two of them?'' She said while shrugging and then took hold of her niece and helped her to take out her coat.

''MASAKI, LOOK HOW WELL OUR GRANDBABIES ARE BEING RAISED! WE HAVE TO WATCH OUR LANGUAGE, NOT THAT OUR SON CAN DO THAT, BECAUSE LET'S ADMIT IT, HE'S...'' But before Isshin could continue his sentence, Ichigo had already kicked him.

''Do not talk rubbish about me!''

Through this whole ordeal Kaien and Yoshiro cheered and mimicked their father by doing air-kicks, next to each other. Rukia shook her head when she saw that and walked towards Yuzu, who was about to give in to Ichiro's and Masaki's requests.

''It's okay, Yuzu _oba_ - _chan_. Mommy told us in the kitchen that we …''

''That they will eat dinner when it's done. Right Masaki and Ichiro?'' Rukia interrupted her daughter and looked sternly at her both eldest children.

Both looked down ''Yes, mommy/ _oka-san_ ''

Yuzu shook her head in laughter, but before she could say anything, she was being interrupted by her brother.

''Yuzu, can you take Akemi for me? I have something to discuss with Rukia'' He quickly handed Akemi to Yuzu, took his wife's wrist and walked with her to his old bedroom.

* * *

Inside his old bedroom, Rukia had crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her husband who was pacing around.

''I take it that you have figured it out?''

He stopped his pacing and looked up to her. ''Yes and I didn't think that they would remember it.''

She sighed ''Ichigo, they do not have that terrible memory of yours! Of course, they remembered. Sure, maybe Masaki would forget, but Ichiro did not, considering his age! So, they have kept that in mind.''

''Of course Ichiro didn't forget and which child would forget that his dad is Santa Clause.'' Ichigo mumbled to himself but then he frowned at his wife ''How do you know this?''

''I-I- I figured it out'' Rukia stammered, but seeing that her husband raised an eyebrow, she sighed again.

''Alright fine! I may or may not have used it to my advantage…''

''Rukia!''

''What?! It came in handy to make them behave themselves. Not that they are a handful, but still. Also…'' she walked over him to put her arms around his neck ''you have free pass to kiss me as Santa Clause'' she winked at him.

He wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer ''I'm not going to dress up as Santa Clause again, Rukia! And do you really want to do that again?''

She unwrapped her hands around his neck and walked away while shrugging ''We will see.'' Then she turned around ''And I thought that you liked doing that?''

Before Ichigo could reply to that, they heard Isshin yell from the hallway. ''OH MASAKI, LOOK AT THAT! OUR SON AND THIRD DAUGHTER ARE DOING THE NAUGHTY STUFF AGAIN IN THEIR ROOM! DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE WILL HAVE MORE GRANDBABIES? KYAAAAH!''

Ichigo quickly opened the bedroom door and ran towards his father to kick him, but before he could do that, he heard Ichiro ask what the naughty stuff is. Thankfully, Ichigo had kicked Isshin before he could answer and Rukia quickly took Ichiro with her to play.

* * *

After dinner Ichigo was sitting down, reading some of his novels. He still had to wait until the children would go to sleep to get their presents from the car.

''So Ichi- _nee_ , where's your suit?''

Ichigo frowned ''Which suit? We are wearing casual tomorrow, right?''

Karin smirked ''Your suit from being a substitute Santa Clause.''

''Karin, not you too! It's bad enough that those two haven't forgotten about it and that Rukia uses it to make them behave. But not you too!''

''So, are you going to wear it?''

''No, not again. I promised to myself that I wouldn't wear it ever again!''

Just then, he could hear his father's laughter from behind the couch. Isshin was crawling, with Kaien and Yoshiro on his back. Ichigo turned towards him ''What are you laughing at?''

Isshin was still laughing ''I'm laughing at what you just said. You, not wearing it again! Hahaha''

Ichigo glared ''So, that's right. I'm not wearing it again!''

Isshin shook his head ''That's what you say, son. But we will see.''

Ichigo raised an eyebrow ''Why are you saying that? Rukia said that too.''

''That's because Rukia- _chan_ and I know you better than you yourself do''

''I'm not wearing it again and that's final!''

''Sure, sure, whatever you say!''

And before Ichigo could reply, Ichiro ran towards his father with a bowl which contained cookies batter in it.

'' _Otou_ - _san_ , could you taste and tell us if you like this?''

''Sure, who are these cookies for?''

Ichiro gave his father a big wide smile which told Ichigo who it was for. He sighed ''Listen Ichiro,...'' but before he could say anything, Ichiro had put a spoonful of batter in Ichigo's mouth and the taste was perfect. It tasted sweeter than normal.

''You wanted to say something?'' Ichiro asked with his big innocent eyes.

Ichigo shook his head ''No, no. I did not want to say anything, other than that the batter is great. I surely will enjoy them.''

Ichiro beamed at his father and ran back towards the kitchen while yelling that his father liked the batter.

Ichigo could feel a stare and turning towards the source, he saw Karin staring at him.

''What?''

''I thought that you didn't want to play Santa?''

''I don't. But that batter tastes great. It's not how they normally make it, so sure I will play along, but I won't wear that suit!''

Karin stood up and walked away. ''Whatever you say, Ichi- _nee_.''

When the cookies were done, Rukia asked Yuzu and Karin to help her with bathing the children.

''I will help you, Rukia.''

''No, no _onii-chan_. We will help Rukia- _chan_ , right Karin- _chan_?''

Karin nodded and Ichigo frowned ''Are you sure?''

Masaki beamed at her father ''Yes daddy, we have a surprise for you!''

''Oh, so that's why I can't help?''

''That's right, Strawberry. So sit down and wait until we are ready!''

* * *

After an hour Ichigo felt someone close his eyes.

''Guess who?'' his daughter sang and he had to grin.

''I don't know, I think that it's my SUNSHINE!'' and he pulled her from behind him and tickled her. Masaki laughed while asking her father to stop tickling.

After a minute he stopped and sat her in his lap. Before he could say anything, he frowned. ''Sunshine, what are you wearing?''

Right in front of him, stood his daughter wearing a pajama that consisted of a dark green sweater with a fake belt and a candy cane drawn on it. The pants were red and green striped. She also had on a striped hat with the same color combination. In short, she looked like an elf. A cute elf, but still an elf.

''Isn't it beautiful? We all have one!'' and she pointed behind her, where all her siblings were standing in the same suit that she was wearing. His wife was carrying the babies, who even had a red and green striped pacifier in their mouth.

''Rukia? What is this?''

She smirked ''Well, someone had the idea to let our children were like elves, since their father is a _substitute_ Santa Clause…''

''By someone, you mean?''

''Yes, that someone''

''Hahaha, how do you like my surprise, my boy? I knew that you would become speechless.'' His father said while making pictures of his grandchildren.

Ichiro beamed at his father ''Look _otou-san_ , we will help you with the gifts.''

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he just couldn't tell them the truth. What was he going to say? That Santa Clause didn't exist and that he just was in a naughty mood, that's why he had put on that suit.

''Honey, Santa Clause won't like that. He wants you to go to bed in time, so that you will become a big boy. Santa Clause also told your father to put the gifts when you all are asleep, just like he does.''

''Oh okay. I understand.'' Ichiro nodded at his mother.

Ichigo mouthed a thank you to his wife and she nodded at him. But Isshin wasn't done yet. ''But the children would like to see their father for once again like Santa Clause. Right, my sweet grandbabies?''

The children nodded eagerly at this. ''B-b-but I do not have my suit with me.''

Isshin shook his head ''That's not a problem. You left your suit here, so you can easily wear it.''

Ichigo glared at his father and Isshin grinned at his son, while wiggling with his eyebrows.

''It's in your room, laid on your bed.''

Ichigo scowled and wanted to tell his father that he wouldn't wear it. But before he could do that, Masaki asked him if he would wear his suit with a pout. He wanted to say no, but before he could answer her, all his children started to pout at him. Including his wife. It looked like they were pouting on commando.

''Come on, Ichigo. Do it for now.''

He wanted to say no, but seeing his family pout at him, he sighed and turned around to go to his room and change into that damn suit. Damn it, I really need to learn and say no, he thought by himself, while walking up the stairs.

* * *

When he got downstairs, he could see Yuzu playing with Miyuki, Karin was running with Kaien and Yoshiro. Isshin was looking at the Christmas three, Masaki and Ichiro were drawing and Rukia was playfully talking with Akemi.

As no one had noticed him yet, he smirked and put his arms around his wife's waist, shocking her a bit. She glared at him, but quickly had to laugh, shaking her head. Meanwhile Akemi gave a confused look to his father. Hearing Rukia's laughter, everyone turned around and saw Ichigo in his suit. Karin laughed at her brother and Yuzu tried to control herself. Ichigo glared at his sister, but got startled when he saw a flashlight. Turning toward the source, he saw his father grinning at him with a camera in his hands.

Ichigo scowled and was about to kick his father, but before he could do that, he saw his two eldest children beaming at him.

''Kyaaah, daddy has become Santa!''

''So cool!'' Ichiro whispered

''FAMILY PICTURE! MY DARLING GRANDBABIES, STAND WITH YOUR FATHER TO MAKE A CHRISTMAS PICTURE! Yuzu, my sweet daughter. Give Miyuki to her father, so that all my grandbabies are in the picture.'' Isshin said.

After some pictures were taken, Ichigo sat on the chair eating the cookies. Masaki and Ichiro walked towards him and gave him a paper. Frowning, Ichigo looked at the paper and saw that it was the drawing that Ichiro and Masaki were working on. On it were drawn multiple characters and Ichigo could recognize himself, his wife, his children, his father and sisters. But the one who stood out the most was the character with long black hair and a white _haori_.

''This is for Byakuya _oji-sama_.'' Masaki beamed at her father.

''Could you give this to him, _otou-san_?'' Ichiro asked with his beaming eyes.

Ichigo could not say no and nodded. He would give it to Byakuya when he would visit here tomorrow.

Rukia had to smile. Her children did not know that their _oji-sama_ was visiting them tomorrow, as it was said that it would be difficult for Byakuya to turn up, because of a mission. Thankfully, the mission was completed and her _nii-sama_ was safe. But she and Ichigo decided to make Byakuya's visit a surprise for the children. _Nii-sama_ already had sent the gifts for all the children, but it would be good when he would come and visit.

''Come on, kids. It's time to go to sleep now.'' Ichigo told the children. They wanted to protest, but Rukia interrupted them. ''Or don't you want your gifts?''

Masaki and Ichiro quickly ran towards their grandfather's room as they would sleep there and Rukia made Kaien and Yoshiro walk upstairs, while Yuzu and she were carrying the babies.

* * *

When she came back downstairs, she saw that all the gifts were placed under the three and she had to smile.

''Do you like it?'' Ichigo asked while coming from behind her, kissing her neck.

''Like what?''

''Do you like to see me in this suit? I thought that you didn't.''

She laughed ''I like to see you embarrassed, Strawberry. I thought that you knew that. Also…'' she said while wrapping her arms around his neck ''I told you that you would wear the suit!''

He sighed ''You know I cannot deny them anything, especially when they pout. They learned that pout from you, you are one evil midget.''

She kicked him for that comment and walked away. He held her arm and pulled her towards him.

''Next year, I will have you wear a Christmas suit too.''

''Oh?''

''Yes''

''We will see, Strawberry.'' And she tried to walk away, but he picked her up and walked towards the couch.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm going to sit down and make you tell me what you want for Christmas.'' He said while winking at her. She frowned and he sat down while placing her on his lap, caressing her upper leg.

''Ichigo, what if the others…''

''They won't. Yuzu and Karin are upstairs watching a Christmas movie and the old man has gone to bed too. We are the only ones' downstairs.''

She raised an eyebrow ''You planned this, didn't you?''

He laughed and her heart fluttered. She always loves to hear to the sound of his laughter. ''You are giving me too much credit, Rukia. Actually, Yuzu was already tired, so Karin thought it would be better to watch the movie upstairs, in case Yuzu would fall asleep. And the old man won't admit it, but he's getting older. He first fell asleep on the couch, snoring. So I woke him up and told him to go to bed. He even hadn't the energy to put up an argument. And I knew that you would come downstairs, so I thought to first celebrate Christmas with just the two of us.''

She caressed his cheek ''My husband, the romantic sap.''

''And you love it''

''Yes, I do'' she said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Now tell me, have you been a good girl?''

She laughed and shook her head ''I don't think so, I think that I have been a bad girl.''

''Oh, you know what happens when you have been bad, don't you?''

She pouted and shook her head.

''You have to kiss me''

''I don't think so!'' she said while standing up and running away from him.

He smiled and ran after her. Of course, they were running carefully as they did not want to wake anyone up. Catching his wife, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Rukia smiled and put her hands on his, so that they would interwine their fingers together.

Ichigo looked at the time and saw that it already had passed midnight.

''Rukia?'' he whispered.

''Hmmm?'' she asked while turning her face towards him. He surprised her by kissing her, to which she quickly responded. Pulling apart, he put his forehead on hers.

''Merry Christmas''

She smiled and kissed him again, to which he responded.

When they pulled apart, she gave him a gentle smile.

''Merry Christmas, my love.''

* * *

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas and that you also have an amazing new year. May all your wishes come true and may 2018 be a great year for everyone! Let's make this a great year with lots and lots of IchiRuki!**


	13. Happy birthday, Rukia!

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. How are you all? As you all know, two days ago was the birthday of our queen and I wanted to write a oneshot about it, but I had not very much inspiration. So Ichiyuki suggested me something and I liked it, so I wrote it out. Ichiyuki; I hope that you like the way I wrote it out. And very typically of me, I'm late with the uploading, but I hope you guys will like the story.**

 **Please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language. Please leave a review, they really motivate me.**

 **This story contains: IchiRuki, Ichiro, Masaki, Kaien, Yoshiro, Miyuki, Akemi, Hisana, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Byakuya and Renji.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach. If I did, well... ICHIGO + RUKIA = ICHIRUKI BABIES!**

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Rukia!**

She sighed in content as she woke up from a fully rested sleep. Looking at her side, her smile grew wider. Her sweet idiotic husband had prevented the children from waking her up. Closing her eyes again, she gave another happy sigh. Might as well enjoy this moment, she thought by herself. After a few minutes she decided that it was time to get up and get ready. Taking her time, she got ready to start the day.

* * *

When she got downstairs, she saw a sight she never could get tired of, no matter how many times she saw it. In the kitchen stood her husband flipping pancakes, while Ichiro, Masaki and Akemi were standing by his side. Ichiro and Masaki were watching in awe how their father was flipping the pancakes. Akemi was more salivating at the sight of the pancakes. Not far from where they were standing were Miyuki, Yoshiro and Kaien playing with Hisana.

Watching the scene for a few seconds, Rukia decided it was time to let them know that she had come downstairs. Giving a fake cough, she watched amused how everyone turned around. It didn't take long until all the children were running at her while yelling happy birthday. Ichiro hugged her first, then her eldest twins, then Masaki and then her youngest twins. Hugging them back, she gave them all a kiss and smiled at them. Rukia looked at her youngest, who of course was being carried by her father, and smiled.

''Is Hisana going to wish me a happy birthday too?''

Ichigo smiled and walked over to her. ''Of course, she's going to do that. Right, my little heart rob?'' and Rukia stood up to take Hisana from Ichigo and gave her a kiss. Hisana protested when she was being carried by her mother, but smiled when Rukia gave her a kiss. Putting Hisana on the ground, she walked over to her husband. Giving him a look, he smiled and kissed her. ''Happy birthday, my beautiful short wife.'' This earnd him a kick and she gave him a wicked smile. ''Thank you, my sweet husband''. They grew closer to kiss again, but heard their children protest.

''That's so gross!'' Yoshiro exclaimed.

Ichigo looked in amusement. ''You say that now, but later you will like it.''

Yoshiro shook his head firmly ''Nope, I don't think so.''

Ichiro gave him a sigh ''Don't argue, Yoshiro. He told me the same thing and I still think that kissing is gross.''

Miyuki frowned at her father ''You sound just like _jii-sama_!''

Rukia had to laugh at her daughter's comment and Ichiro exclaimed that he did not.

Ichiro nodded at his father ''Yeah, Miyuki is right. _Jii-sama_ says the same thing.''

Before Ichigo could reply to that, Akemi interrupted them. ''When are we going to eat? Mom is here and Hisana has already eaten.''; he said while looking at the pancakes hungrily.

Rukia decided to help him; ''Yeah Strawberry, what have you made for me?''

''Well, as you can see, midget. I made these pancakes and …''

''Mommy mommy, I helped daddy'' Masaki said interrupting her father and rescuing him from her mother's kick.

''Really, sweetheart?''

Masaki nodded enthusiastically at her mother ''Uhu. Ichi- _nii_ and Akemi have helped too.''

''Yes, I helped. Can we please now eat?'' Akemi asked

Taking pity on their son, Ichigo and Rukia told the children to take their seats. Akemi always got hungry and it looked like his belly never would get full from the food. Ichigo sat Hisana at her eating chair and sat next to her. Sure, she had already eaten a bit, but that was a while ago.

* * *

After breakfast, the children had to get ready. Rukia wanted to celebrate her birthday quietly, so the only ones who would come were her family-in-law, her _nii-sama_ and maybe Renji.

Watching the weather from the windows, she didn't notice it when her husband came to stand behind her.

''What are you thinking about?''

She shook her head and turned around ''Nothing, I was just watching the weather. It looks like it's not going to rain today.''

He smiled ''Let's hope it.''

''So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for today?''

He smirked at her ''Nope! It's a surprise, midget. You are going to have to wait for it.''

She smacked him for that comment and crossed her arms together. ''You know that I'm horrible with surprises. Just tell me, Strawberry! I don't even know if I'm well dressed for the occasion.''

He checked her out, which earned him another smack and he couldn't help but snicker. ''Trust me, you are well dressed for the occasion.''

Before Rukia could reply to that, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Ichiro opened it and exclaimed happily. ''Byakuya _ojii-sama_!''

All the other children ran towards the hallway to greet their _ojii-sama_. Byakuya smiled at his eldest nephew before he entered the house. Ruffling his hair, he asked how he had been.

''I have been very well, _ojii-sama_.''

Byakuya nodded at this answer and looked at all the other children. Looking at his nieces, he kneeled down. This made Masaki and Miyuki run towards him to give him a hug. He hugged them back and Rukia had to smile at the scene. Her _nii-sama_ cares a lot about his nieces and nephews and he is being adored by them. When they broke their hug off, he stood up again and ruffled the hair of the eldest twins and Akemi. When he walked into the living room, he was being greeted by his two-year old niece, who was waggling towards him.

''Bya-ba!'' she said clapping her hands together. Byakuya didn't have it in him to correct her. When she was standing in front of him, he picked her up.

''Hello, Hisana.'' He said softly.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. He kissed her hair and she kissed his cheek. He couldn't help but smile at her. Hisana looks a lot like her late aunt and he couldn't help but wonder if they ever had their own children, would their daughter look a lot like her mother too?

''Oye Byakuya, you are just in time'' Ichigo said while walking into the living room.

Byakuya gave him a cold look ''You told me to come at noon and Kuchiki's always do what they are expected to do, _kozo_.''

Ichigo rolled his eyes at this ''Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, you know where you are taking the children?''

Byakuya nodded ''You told me before, Kurosaki.''

'' _Nii-sama_ , are you sure you will be okay alone with all the children? I mean …''

''Do not worry about it, Rukia. I will be fine. The only ones who really need to be looked after are Kaien, Yoshiro and Miyuki.'' Saying that, he gave them a stern look. Those three always could start a fight anywhere and the three of them looked at the ground when their uncle said that. ''But I told Abarai that he also has to help.''

''Renji? But Hisana is scared of him.'' Rukia said.

He nodded ''I'm aware that my niece is scared of him, Rukia. That's why he had to take some measurements, before he would come here.''

Ichigo gave him a wide eyed look ''You don't mean…?''

Byakuya nodded and just at that moment, the doorbell rang. The children opened the door and Renji entered the living room, with a lot of bandage wrapped around his whole forehead. Rukia gave him a shocked look, while Ichigo had to control his laughter.

''Renji, what happened to you? Did this happen during a fight?''

Renji looked at the side ''Nothing happened, _taichou_ made me wear this because _your_ daughter is scared for my tattoos.''; he said while glaring at the couple.

Rukia had to laugh at this too and before Renji could say something, Akemi gave Renji a smirk.

''Are you sure that's the only thing why she's scared of you?''

Renji glared at him ''Why you!'' But Miyuki interrupted him. ''He's right, are you sure about that. I mean…''

''That's enough, children. Sure, he has some weird tattoos and a crazy face, but do not forget that he's taking you to that indoors playground. So be sweet to him and who knows, he will treat you some candies.''

The children cheered at this and Renji gave Ichigo a glare for what he said about him and because he wouldn't be able to resist the children's request for some candies. Hisana gave Renji a calculating look, before she laid her head down at Byakuya's shoulder.

Ichigo looked at the time. ''Okay, we will have to go right now. I trust that everything will be fine, if not, you have our numbers''

Byakuya and Renji nodded at this. Rukia and Ichigo hugged their children goodbye and seeing how Hisana was about to fall asleep, they kissed her goodbye.

* * *

When the couple was sitting in the car, Ichigo covered Rukia's eyes with a scarf.

''I still do not like this, Ichigo!''

''I know, I know. It won't take long until you can pull this off.''

She shrugged and ordered him to drive. ''The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get this thing off.''

Shaking his head, Ichigo started the car to drive away.

* * *

After a while, the car had come to a stop.

''Are we there yet?''

''Nope, just wait for a while. I have to get something.''

She sighed ''Fine, be quick.''

He ruffled her hair and got out of the car when she protested against it. It didn't take a second until she heard her door open and he told her to get out of the car.

''I thought you had to get something?''

''Che, as if I would tell you that we are there. Now, take my hand and get slowly out of the car.''

She undid her seatbelt and took his hand while slowly stepping out of the car. When they had taken a few steps, he put his hands on her shoulders.

''You can take the scarf off now'', he whispered.

Taking it off, she looked up and gasped. They were standing in front of '' _Karakura Ice World_ ''. It was build five years ago. The couple had taken the children a few times ice skating, only Hisana didn't went there as she was still too young.

''Ichigo?''

He smiled at her ''I know how much you love to ice skate and it has been a while. So, I thought that it would be a good idea to take you for your birthday ice skating. Do you like it?''

She turned towards him and hugged him. ''Like it? I love it! But why didn't we take the kids with us?''

He shrugged ''Well, Hisana is still too young for it and Kaien and Yoshiro don't really like to. So I asked all of them what they would prefer to do. And they all wanted to go that new indoor playground. So, I talked with Byakuya about that and he didn't mind to take the children with them. That way you all will enjoy your day. And that way the two of us can spend some quality time together.''; he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head '' _Baka_! Let's go, shall we?! I want to ice skate.''

''Yeah, yeah. Let's go.''

* * *

After they put their ice skates on, the couple started to ice skate. Ichigo had to smile, remembering the first time they went ice skating. Rukia was scared to let go of his hand as she was afraid to fall. And now, she would teach their children how to ice skate.

''What are you thinking about, Strawberry?''; she asked while skating next to him.

He shook his head ''Nothing, I was just remembering our first time ice skating and how you teach the children now how to ice skate.''

She smiled ''Well, the hardest ones to teach were Kaien and Yoshiro. Those two were so competitive of each other.'' She sighed.

''Were? They still are!''

''Tell me about it. By the way, Strawberry. When I will teach Hisana how to ice skate, you will have to stay at a distance.''

He nodded as he understood why she told him that. Hisana wouldn't want to learn from her mother if she would see her father skating with her siblings.

Then she gave him a smirk ''Let me show you my fascinating skating skills.''

He gave her a smirk ''Whatever you call fascinating…'' and she started to skate.

He shook his head and started to chase her while skating.

* * *

After a while Rukia was in the mood for hot chocolate, so they decided to take a break. After drinking their hot chocolate, the couple resumed their ice skating.

He then got an idea ''Oye, why don't we race each other?''

She smirked ''Sure, why not. What does the winner get?''

He thought ''Well, the loser will have to do _whatever_ the winner wants.''

She smacked his head ''You are such a pervert, Strawberry!''

He gave her an innocent look ''I didn't say anything. I just said that the winner gets to tell the loser what he/she will have to do.''

''Whatever you say, Strawberry. Let's race each other.''

After a few rounds, the couple had gotten to a tie. Rukia wanted to win, so she skated over to her husband. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she got closer to him to kiss him. Ichigo didn't take long before he started to kiss her back. But suddenly she pushed him away and started to skate away for the last round, while yelling that she won.

''You cheated'' he said when he finally arrived next to her. The poor guy didn't realize what happened until she had gotten to the other side.

She gave him an innocent look ''How did I cheated? We hadn't said anything about any rules, did we?''

''Well...'''

''Did we?'''

He scowled realizing that she was right. She snickered ''Cheer up, Strawberry. It was your fault that you didn't thought of any rules before you challenged me. Also, prepare yourself. I'm going to use this price on the right opportunity'' she said while skating away with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes at her and decided not to say anything about how she cheated with their game as it was her birthday. I will get her back with that, he thought by himself while skating after her.

Deciding that it was time to go back home, they pulled their skates of and wore their normal shoes to get into the car.

* * *

When the couple had gotten home, they saw that Byakuya, Renji and the children just had gotten home.

''Mommy, we had such a great day with Byakuya _ojii-sama_ and Renji _ojii-san_!'' Miyuki told her mother.

''Really, what did you guys do?''

Well, we were in that big indoor playground. In there, you can jump on a trampoline, climbs the robes, take on slides. It was so much fun!''

''Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun. Did you all had fun?'' She asked while looking at all her children.

They nodded and Ichigo asked Byakuya jokingly if he had fun too. But before he could answer him, Akemi interrupted.

''Yeah, Byakuya _oiii-sama_ had a lot of fun while playing with Hisana. But there was a scary woman who kept watching him.''

The couple looked at Byakuya for more information and Renji snickered. ''Yeah, she even sent _taichou_ a napkin with her number, but he just threw it away.'' Feeling Byakuya's cold glare towards him, he gulped and hid himself behind the children.

Byakuya walked away and everyone left it at that.

Just than the front door opened and they already knew who it was.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER! WHERE IS THAT LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER OF MINE AND WHERE ARE MY GRANDBABIES?''

The children ran towards their grandfather while Hisana was waggling towards him. Rukia decided to wait in the living room as Isshin would take his time to greet all the children. Karin and Yuzu were the first to enter the living room.

''Happy birthday, Rukia- _nee_ '' and they hugged her. Rukia hugged them back.

''Thank you.''

Just then she was feeling suffocated and she immediately knew why. Her father-in-law was hugging her very tightly while yelling how his lovely third daughter had gotten one year older but she will always stay his lovely third daughter.

''LET HER GO, YOU OLD MAN! YOU ARE SUFFOCATING HER!'' Ichigo yelled while trying to pull his father away.

Isshin shook his head ''NOT POSSIBLE! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER!''

''Shiba!'' Isshin yelped when he heard that cold voice and he immediately let Rukia go.

''Byakuya! Long time no see. How's the sixth?''

''The sixth division is fine, thank you for asking, Shiba. How's your clinic?''

''Oh, it's fine. Even though I have this idio…'' before he could finish his sentence, his son smacked him while whispering that he should watch his language.

Byakuya nodded while walking away to greet Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

After a delicious dinner which ended with _shiratama dongo_ , Rukia gave a happy sigh.

''The food was delicious. _Arigato_ Yuzu- _chan_.''

Yuzu giggled ''You do not have to thank me, Rukia- _nee_. It was actually _onii-chan's_ idea to do this.''

Rukia gave her husband a glance and he gave her cocky smile. She rolled her eyes at him and gave Yuzu a smile.

''Still Yuzu- _chan_ , thank you very much.''

''ALRIGHT, IT'S PRESENT TIME! MY SWEET RUKIA-CHAN, OPEN MY PRESENT FIRST!''

And everyone stood up to bring Rukia her presents, Rukia had to laugh at Hisana who sat obviously in her eating chair looking confused why everyone stood up and left the room. But when she saw Renji, whose bandage had gotten loose, so she could see his tattoos, she started to cry. Rukia picked her up while comforting her.

''Sssh, I know, I know. He has weird eyebrows, but he's not that scary.''

Renji gave her a glare ''Jeez, no wonder she cries whenever she sees me.''

Rukia smirked ''What? It's not like I'm lying. Your eyebrows are weird, isn't that right, Hisana?'' she asked while giving her a raspberry.

Hisana giggled at her mother's antics and before they knew it, everyone entered the room.

Isshin couldn't wait to give the birthday girl her present. Rukia didn't know what to expect, her father-in-law had a reputation as he always would give something that hinted he wanted more grandbabies. Ichigo took the present from her and announced they would open it later, while giving his father a stern glare.

''Good thinking, Ichi- _nii_. You never know with this old man.''

Isshin cried while talking to the ceiling ''My lovely Masaki, look how our children think of me. To what did I deserve this? Waaah, I'm so alone!'

Everyone looked at his antics, the adults gave a dead panned look and the children gave a wide eyes look. Deciding to end his antics, Karin kicked him and told Rukia to carry on with the gifts.

''R-r-right! Whose next?''

''Here Rukia'', Byakuya said while handing her his present. She opened the box and gasped. In the box was a silk shawl. It was royal blue with silver embroidery on it.

'' _Nii-sama_ , it's beautiful!''

''Kuchiki's always give beautiful gifts, Rukia.'' Rukia had to smile and Ichigo and Renji had to roll their eyes at this.

Karin and Yuzu had given Rukia the latest limited edition of Chappy's perfume. The children had given her a whole set of body lotion, shower scrub and soap. It was strawberry scented. Renji had given her a Chappy key-chain.

Then she looked at her husband ''What did you get me, Strawberry?''

He rolled his eyes and handed her a big present. It was wrapped in gift paper and it was a bit heavy. She raised an eyebrow and he gave her a scowl ''You won't know until you open it.''

She glared and unwrapped the present. When the present was in unwrapped, she couldn't help but gasp and she looked at her husband. He scratched his head ''I know how much you wanted it and I think that this is one of the best pictures of them all.''

She nodded and looked at the present again. It was a huge picture frame and in it was a picture framed of all their children. In it Ichiro was reading a book while leaning on the sofa, while Akemi laid next to him, lost in thought. Miyuki and Kaien were sharing a bowl of chocolates together. And Masaki was laughing while watching how Yoshiro was carrying Hisana on his back.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the picture. The picture was touching and what was most touching was how her husband had thought of it for her birthday gift. A while ago, Rukia told Ichigo how she wanted to have a recent picture of all their children in the living room. The living room had a wall with a framed picture of the couple of their wedding day. On the shelves in the living room were a couple of pictures. One of Ichigo, with his parents and his sisters and there was a wedding picture of Byakuya with Hisana. There also was a picture of Rukia, Ichigo and Ichiro. Rukia also had one picture of all the children, but she wanted to have a picture of all the children framed to the wall, next to her and Ichigo's wedding picture. And Ichigo had fulfilled her wish by framing this perfect picture of all her children.

''It's a beautiful picture, Rukia- _nee_.'' Yuzu said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and she had to smile '' _Ah_ ''

''Will we now get to eat some cake?''

Everyone looked up when they heard the question and looked at Akemi. He shrugged ''Well, isn't it time now to cut the cake? I'm hungry, you know!''

''MY SWEET GRANDSON IS HUNGRY! Do not worry, Akemi! _Jii-sama_ will give you your cake!''

''Daddy, first Rukia- _nee_ will have to blow the candles and then she can cut the cake.''

Isshin realized that his daughter was right and he nodded. Then he looked at Akemi ''You will have to wait for a minute, my dear grandson. But you will get it.''

Akemi just nodded and Rukia had to smile at her son's eating habits. He really was always hungry. While this was happening, Ichigo had decided to bring the cake already with the candles on it.

When he put the cake on the table, everyone started to sing for her.

'' _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to Rukia/oka-san/mommy''_

''Make a wish, mommy!''; Masaki cheered.

Rukia looked at the cake ''I wish that everyone in this room will always be happy and may I always see them happy.''

Blowing the candles, everyone cheered and started to dig in the cake, which tasted amazingly good.

* * *

After everyone had left, Rukia was in the living room, watching the new picture frame that decorated their living room. Her husband was getting the children to sleep and she couldn't help but admire the picture. She felt so spoiled by everyone and she never thought she would feel so happy and adored by everyone. That husband of hers, she thought while shaking her head with a smile.

Just then she felt two arms wrap in front of her and she was being pulled by her husband. He kissed her ear while whispering; ''What, can't help but stare at the picture that your amazing husband has gotten for you?''

She nodded ''Yeah, who would have thought that my idiotic husband could be so smart?''

He rolled his eyes '' _Che_ , give me some credit, would you.''

She turned around while giving him an innocent look ''I am giving you some credit.''

''That's hard to believe.''

''Really?''

''Really''

''Hmmm, here I thought that I would spend my night romantically with you, but…'' she gave him a fake sigh and took a few steps. He smirked and took some big steps to pick her up. She shrieked and he carried her bridal style.

''We can still do that.''

She acted like she was thinking and gave him a pout ''I'm not sure.''

''Trust me, I could convince you'' he said while wiggling. She laughed while shaking her head.

''Pervert''; she said while poking his head.

Meanwhile he had turned all the lights off and locked the front door. Walking towards their bedroom, he shushed her before the children would wake up.

Arriving in their bedroom, he shut the door quietly and put her on the bed. She giggled at his antics as he let himself fall down on her. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered her name.

''Yeah?''

He leaned up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing her, he nuzzled her neck. ''Happy birthday, Rukia! May you keep smiling like this and may I have many more moments with you and our family''

She smiled at his words. ''I like the sound of that.''

''You do, do you?''

She nodded and he attacked her with kisses, to which she responded passionately back.

Pulling apart, he gave her another smile ''Happy birthday, Rukia.'' And he kissed her again before she could respond.

* * *

 **Happy (belated) birthday to our queen! Hip hip hurray for the most awesome and badass character who is named Kuchiki Rukia. So, in this story Byakuya finally made his appareance, but next time I will describe more his babysitting adventures with the IchiRuki babies. Blissbeat has requested for a story about Byakuya babysitting them and I have a concept for it, but I still have to write it out. But it's coming, it's coming. Sorry for the delay. Hope that you guys like this story and please leave a review.**


	14. Happy Valentine's Day

**Hey everyone! How are you all? How has your Valentine's Day been going? I hope that you all had a great day.**

 **As today is Valentine's Day, I have written this oneshot with that as theme. I hope you all will like it. Please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language. I hope you will like it and please do leave a review.**

 **This oneshot contains IchiRuki, Isshin, Ichiro, Masaki, Yoshiro, Kaien, Miyuki and Akemi.**

 **Author's note: I do not own Bleach. If I did, well then it would be: Ichigo + Rukia = IchiRuki babies!**

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day**

Giving a sigh, Kurosaki Ichigo entered his home. He just had a long day behind him and he was glad to be back at home. After all, he had an early shift with that crazy father of his, who had been driving him crazy. Isshin especially started to tease Ichigo after the lunch.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

They could hear the bell chiming, signaling that someone entered the clinic. Before Isshin or Ichigo could stand up to walk to the hallway they heard Kaien and Yoshiro talking to their mother.

''Mommy, where are granddaddy and dad?''

''Hmmm, they could be sitting in the office. Why don't you two go and see if they are there.''

Isshin and Ichigo decided to stay at their seat as the visitors would come there. Hearing footsteps running towards them, they heard the twins.

''GRANDDADDY'' Yoshiro cheered.

''DAD'' Kaien cheered. Both ran into the office and hugged their father and grandfather a hello. Rukia followed them with the pram that was carrying Miyuki and Akemi.

''HELLO MY LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER AND MY YOUNGEST PAIR OF GRANDBABBIES. I BET THAT YOU CAME TO SEE ME AND GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATES. ISN'T THAT RIGHT?''

Rukia smiled and nodded. ''That's right, but we did not only came by to give you your chocolates. Seeing how her husband and her father-in-law were looking at her expectantly she pulled two bento boxes from the pram. ''We also came to give you your lunch as it is lunch time.''

Isshin ran towards the poster of Masaki. ''MOTHER, DID YOU HEAR THAT? OUR LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER CAME WITH OUR GRANDBABIES TO GIVE ME AND THAT _BAKA_ SON OF OURS LUNCH. ICHIGO DOESN'T DESERVE HER, SHE'S WAY OUT OF HIS LEAGUE. OH MOTHER, DID YOU HEAR HOW BLESSED WE ARE?!''

Ichigo tried to control himself as he did not want to give his children a bad example. But when he saw how Yoshiro and Kaien were standing with Isshin and also raising their arms in the air while cheering, he lost it. He kicked his father. ''Shut up, old man.'' This earned him a smack from his wife who was scolding him because of his bad language in front of the children. ''Stop talking like that and stop screaming towards that poster. Yoshiro and Kaien are acting just like you!'' he continued.

Isshin hugged the boys and pouted at his son ''What's wrong with my grandbabies acting like me? They are my grandbabies, aren't you two?'' The boys were confused by what was going on, but hearing their grandfather's question they cheered while nodding at him and hugging him back. Rukia had to smile at that sight, but before anyone could say anything, they heard a loud cry coming from the pram. Ichigo walked towards the pram and saw Miyuki crying with a scowl on her face. He picked her up while comforting her. ''Ssssh, don't cry, don't cry. Daddy is here, right? What's the matter, sweetheart?'' But in a few moments he could smell what the matter was. He put on a face and looked at his wife. ''This one needs a change, I will go and change her.'' She nodded and he left.

When he came back, Isshin was eating from his bento box while Kaien and Yoshiro were sitting next to him eating from their boxes. Rukia had Akemi in her lap who was still a bit drowsy from his nap earlier. Ichigo took his bento box while placing Miyuki in his lap. He sighed in content, if only all his lunches were like this.

After eating, Rukia was putting Miyuki and Akemi back into their pram while Isshin and Ichgio were helping Kaien and Yoshiro with their jackets. Rukia looked at her father-in-law and walked over to him.

'' _Otou-sama_ , I forgot to give it to you earlier, but these chocolates are made by me, Masaki and Miyuki. If it wouldn't be a school day, I would come with Masaki and Ichiro too, but…''

Isshin smiled ''I understand Rukia- _chan_. And of course I will see them this weekend when they will come over as I am on babysitting duty.''

Rukia smiled and he continued ''Also, it's a good thing you didn't make it for mr. Scowler here.''

''Hey!'' Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia laughed and looked at her husband ''Don't worry, Strawberry. Your chocolates are waiting for you at home.'' Then she gave her father-in-law a shrug ''Not that he deserves it, but Masaki wanted to and who can say no that pout of hers?''

Isshin nodded ''I understand, Rukia- _chan_. It is impossible to say no to that.''

Ichigo had enough ''Stop those antics of you two and ganging up on me!'' he said with a scowl. They had to laugh at that and Rukia told Kaien and Yoshiro each to hold a side of the pram before leaving the clinic. When they left, Ichigo could feel his father's eyes at him. He turned around.

''What?''

Isshin shook his head ''Nothing, it's just that I have gotten my chocolates already AND YOU DID NOT!'' he sang in a whiny voice and he turned around before his son could reply to that.

''Come on, stop being lazy! Lunch time is over!''

 **End flashback…**

* * *

Entering the house, he could hear the busy household.

'' _Tadaima_ '' he said.

'' _Okaeri_ ''he could hear his wife saying from the kitchen before his eldest daughter ran towards him. Seeing this, he smiled and bended down to pick her up.

''Yeah, daddy is home! _Okaeri_ , daddy!'' she said while hugging him before kissing his cheek. He smiled while hugging her back and picking her up.

''Thank you, my doll.'' He said while walking with her to the living room. There were his two pairs of twins. Ichiro and Yoshiro were playing together while Akemi and Miyuki were laying in their bouncers. Masaki was telling how her day was and how everyone liked the chocolates that she made.

''Byakuya _ojii-sama_ told me that he likes my chocolates very much. You know daddy, I made those in Captain Seaweed shapes.'' He smiled at her enthusiasm.

''I believe that. So, have you made some chocolates for me too?''

She nodded '' _Hai_! They are in the kitchen''

''And you will get to eat them after we have eaten dinner, Strawberry.''

He turned around and saw his wife walking out of the kitchen.

He smiled ''Will you also give me some chocolates?''

She smirked ''You wish.''

''But mommy, you made chocolates for daddy too, right?''

This made Ichigo smirk and his wife gave a flustered look.

''Masaki, why don't you go and check on your brother? I think the curry is not safe with him alone.''

Masaki grinned at her father as he put her down and she ran towards the kitchen while yelling to her big brother that he may not eat the curry.

Ichigo walked cockily towards his wife and put his hand above her shoulder, closing her in.

''So you made me some chocolates?''

She raised an eyebrow at him ''Maybe I did, maybe I did not.''

''When will I find out?''

She gave him a look that he called the look she would give before kissing him and he leaned down to kiss her. Just before he could touch her lips, she put her finger on his lips. He frowned at her and she gave him a smirk.

''Just wait and see.'' And she walked away from him while telling him that dinner was ready.

* * *

After a lovely dinner with his favorite dish, he was playing with his children. Rukia just sat down to eat, after feeding Akemi and Miyuki. Always when she was going to eat something, the children would cry for their food too. Right now, they were laying in their bouncer again. Ichiro was sitting next to his mother while reading for her a story from his favorite book. Ichigo had to smile at the sight, it reminded of himself when he was of that age and always happy to sit with his mother. Right now, Ichigo was crawling with Kaien and Yoshiro sitting on his back.

''Go horsy!'' Kaien cheered while patting his father's head. Ichigo had to scowl at this, they are acting like I'm a real horse, he thought by himself. He crawled for ten minutes until he was too tired. The twins got off his back and started to play with their toys. Ichigo sat down on the couch after he picked up Miyuki and Akemi. He smiled when he saw them smiling at him and coed at them.

''Hey you two! How has your day been? This has been your first Valentine's day right?'' then he gave Miyuki a funny look ''Which means you have to give me chocolates.''

''She has made you some chocolates, in a way.'' Rukia said while walking into the living room to sit next to him.

''Let me guess, you made her touch the bowl in which you put the batter for the chocolate?''

She shrugged ''Well, obviously she's too young to make you the chocolates. Or did you not know that yet?'' she asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes '' _Che_ , give me some credit would you! Which reminds me'' he turned towards his eldest daughter who was drawing ''Masaki, didn't you made me some chocolates?''

Masaki looked up and nodded enthusiastically at her father. She ran to the kitchen and returned with a small box. Handing her father the box, he first gave Rukia both the twins, before he picked Masaki up to put her on his lap.

''Masaki, I have to say that that is a very pretty dress that you are wearing. Who gave it to you?''

Masaki grinned while looking down at her white princess dress with pink, white and red flowers on it ''Byakuya _oji-sama_ gave it for my birthday. Mommy told me that I may wear it today. It's really pretty, isn't it daddy?''

He nodded ''Yes, it is. A pretty dress for a pretty girl.''

Rukia smiled ''Sunshine, tell your father what your teacher told you today.''

''Mori _sensei_ told me that I looked just like a princess, daddy.''

''But you are a princess, aren't you? You are my princess.''

Masaki shook her head while giggling ''No daddy, I am your sunshine.''

This made both parents laugh ''Yes, you are my sunshine, just like how you are my princess. Now let's try these chocolates''

He tasted it and smiled ''Hmmm, delicious.'' But before he could try another piece, he saw his tree eldest sons standing in front of him with one hand held up in front of him.

He looked at his daughter ''Do you mind if I share these with your brothers?''

Masaki shook her head ''Nope, not at all. And she got of his lap to continue drawing. Before Ichigo knew it, there was no more chocolate left and he had just eaten three pieces. Rukia smiled while shaking her head and patted his shoulder.

''Kids, go upstairs. It's time to go to sleep.'' Then she gave her husband a look. ''Strawberry, you go and take a hot shower.'' Before he could ask her to join him, she poked his head away before following the children.

* * *

After a hot shower, Ichigo was laying on the bed. Rukia was now in the shower after she had gotten all the children to sleep. Ichigo checked up on them when he had gotten changed and he went to look into the kitchen for more chocolates. Unfortunately, there was no more chocolate left. He closed his eyes and sighed.

''Don't look so miserable and turn around.''

He was too tired to open his eyes ''Why turn around?''

He could hear her getting closer ''So that I can give you a massage. I have noticed that your back is aching, which was expected as you haven't rested well in a while. So, turn around on your belly and I can give you a massage.''

He liked the sound of that and turned around. When she straddled his hips, he noticed something.

''What are you wearing?''

He could hear the smirk in her voice ''Why, are you complaining?''

'' _Che_ , as if I would complain! It's just that I didn't expect to feel more skin than clothes. That's why I'm asking what you are wearing.''

She leaned forward to whisper into his ear ''When I'm done massaging you, you may see it.''

He groaned which quickly turned into a moan when she started to massage his back, neck and shoulders.

* * *

After a half hour she was done and he quickly turned around. She was still straddling his hips, while wearing a sexy silky red nightie.

''Wow'' he gasped.

She blushed when she heard his reaction and looked down ''Do you like it?''

''Like it, I love it! But to what do I owe this pleasure?''

''Why? Are you complaining?''

''Are you crazy?! Of course not, I have never seen this one before.''

She smiled ''Well, I wanted to surprise you. So… Surprise!''

He grinned '' _Kami-sama_ , I love surprises''

She blushed by seeing his reaction towards her and she smiled at first. ''This is not your only surprise.''

He gulped ''There's more?''

She nodded and stood up to walk towards her vanity table. He could see that the nighty came until her thighs and it had a small split on the right side of it. It was official, this was his favorite nighty that Rukia owns. He would make her wear it again this Saturday when the kids would be at his father's house and they would be at home alone.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize it when she sat next to him, holding a small box. Recognizing it, he looked at her to which she smiled.

''You didn't think that I wouldn't give you any chocolates, did you? No Valentine's Day is complete without me giving you chocolates.''

He smiled and ate the chocolate. He memorized the taste of it and looked at her. ''Why did you wait until now?''

She shrugged ''I knew that they wouldn't be safe with the boys. You saw how quickly they ate the chocolates that Masaki made. That's why I waited until now.''

He smiled and leaned over her to kiss her. When they broke the kiss, he ate two other pieces of chocolates while Rukia was leaning on his shoulder. Putting the box on his night table, he turned towards her.

''You know how much I love you, right?''

She leaned against the mattress and giggled ''I know, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again.''

He grinned and she gulped seeing his expression. ''Instead of telling you, why don't I show it to you!'' And he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

When he broke the kiss, he kissed down to her neck and she moaned at this. Looking up, he caressed her lips with his own before whispering ''Happy Valentine's Day, Rukia.''

''Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo.'' And they kissed each other passionately again to carry on a passionate night.

* * *

 **Hehehehe, gotta love IchiRuki! Also, happy Valentine's Day to all of you! How has your day been going? Hope you all liked this story. Please leave a review and take care**


	15. Happy birthday, Ichigo!

**Hello, it's me, Just shipping. How are you guys? I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, it's been such a crazy time. But I'm back with another chapter. This chapter has Ichigo's birthday as theme (I know, I know, I'm really late with this one). But I really wanted to upload this one, especially today, as this is a birthdayfic. As today it is my dear sister RukiYuki's birthday. Yeah!**

 _ **Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday,  
happy birthday,  
Happy birthday to you!**_

 **I wish you a very blessed birthday, may you always be happy and keep smiling!**

 **So I hope that you will like this chapter, but please bear with my grammar, as English is not my native language. And please do review, reviews are my motivation.**

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Ichigo!**

''Mommy, may I lick the spoon?'' Akemi asked his mother, with his big violet eyes who were beaming at Rukia. Rukia had to smile at the hungry stare that he was giving the spoon, after she was done with mixing the batter for the cake. The children wanted to help her baking the cake, as today is their father's birthday. She nodded at him while ruffling his unruly orange hair, which he had gotten from his father, and he squealed while taking the spoon. Surely he would share that with Miyuki later, she thought by herself.

Pouring the batter in a bowl, she let Masaki and Yoshiro decorate the cake. Looking at her eldest, she asked him if the table was ready for breakfast. Ichiro nodded and before she could ask him to call his father, she saw her Strawberry entering the kitchen.

''DAD IS ALREADY AWAKE!'' Kaien yelled while running into the kitchen and that was the signal all children were waiting for. A little bit too late, Rukia thought by herself while watching the scene in front of her. Seeing Ichigo, all children ran up to him to hug him and wish him a happy birthday. Rukia knew she would have to wait for a while, before she could wish her husband a happy birthday. She couldn't help but sigh happily at the sight in front of her. Ichigo was sitting on his knees while Masaki was giving him a full report about what they were doing, since she woke up. Kaien and Yoshiro were adding some details to her story and Miyuki and Akemi had their arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck while shaking him from the left to the right. Ichiro was waiting calmly for his turn to tell his father that there was breakfast waiting for him. It was just that Hisana was taking a nap right now, or else she would claim her father for herself. Shaking her head, she turned around to put the chocolate cake in the oven.

''So where is the birthday greeting from my wife?'' she could hear her husband ask. She had to smile at this and turned around to wish him a happy birthday with a quick kiss.

''That's it?!'', he asked her perplexed when she pulled away.

''What did you expect?''

He rubbed his head while muttering something about making out. She smirked at this, after all these years that they are together, both of them couldn't get enough of each other.

''My sweet dear Strawberry,'' she whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck, ''I couldn't wish you a happy birthday when you came home, because the children had gotten me exhausted. Trust me, I tried to stay awake. And Kaien and Yoshiro have requested me not to give kissies to their daddy as they think that it's yuckie.''

''That's true, kissies are _very_ yuckie!'' Kaien and Yoshiro admitted while nodding satisfied that their mother had listened to their wishes. Rukia and Ichigo looked surprised when they heard the twins, as they had assumed that all the children had already left the kitchen. Seeing that all their siblings had left the kitchen, Kaien and Yoshiro also decided to leave the kitchen.

Ichigo had to scowl at this, to think that his own children would deny him his wife's love. He was grateful to _Kami_ that his eldest two weren't like that. Rukia had to laugh at his expression and started to caress his cheek, while whispering; ''`But I promise you this, when at night all the children will be sleeping and by that I mean that none of them will be sleeping in our room I will give you the proper birthday greeting that you want.'' Pulling back, she turned away to put some dishes in the sink.

''Really?!''

She nodded ''Really. But like I said, when none of our children will be sleeping in our room. And I mean it, Ichigo!''

''Why are you telling me that?''

She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed ''Okay, I know. Forget that I asked. None of our children will be sleeping in our room then.''

She shrugged while walking away ''Hey, it's up to you.''

''I mean it!'' And before his wife could answer him, he was being called by Ichiro that his breakfast was ready.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, his family had taken him out to the park. Rukia had packed a picnic basket with a lot of food in it, as his sisters and father would join him at the park. Personally Ichigo would have liked it if he would be celebrating his birthday by just sitting at home and lazing around. But his children had something else in mind.

 _ **Flashback…**_

The family of nine was eating their dinner together, when Masaki asked her father what he wanted to do with his birthday. He looked at his eldest daughter, while thinking once again that she looks a lot like her grandmother; Masaki has sandy-brown hair, but curly, just as her grandmother. Ichigo always told Rukia that Masaki has the same gentle smile as his mother. Whenever Rukia saw the pictures of her late mother-in-law, she had to agree with her husband, within the years Masaki would look more and more like her grandmother. When she was born, she also looked a bit like Rukia, but within the years, she was starting to be a copy of her namesake.

''Daddy!'' and he was back in the real word.

''Yes, Masaki?''

Masaki huffed and pouted at her father. Oh _Kami_ , Ichigo thought, what she has gotten from Rukia was that pout of hers. This would not help him being a strict parent, as his wife always got things done by him. Something she would take advantage of. He was doomed, he just knew it.

''I asked what you want to do with your birthday? Are you going to give a birthday party, because if you are, you will get a lot of gifts.'' She told him while giving him a beaming smile.

He smiled and looked at his wife who looked expectantly for his answer.

''Well, as tempting as that sounds, I do not want to give a birthday party.''

This earned him a lot of gasps from all his children, except for Hisana, who didn't get what they were talking about and who was happily playing with her food.

Rukia was holding back her laughter, she knew that her children would react like this. But then again, every child would react like that. She already knew that Ichigo wasn't one to give birthday parties and this year she would respect his wishes, for this time.

''But dad, then you will not get any gifts!'' Kaien told his father with wide open eyes.

''And what is a birthday without any gifts!'' exclaimed Yoshiro. Kaien and Yoshiro were a mix of their parents, their face was shaped like their father and they had his unruly hair. But their eyes were shaped like their mother's, big. Kaien's eyes were amber- colored and Yoshiro's were dark brown. Their hair color was also raven, like their mother's.

''Well, maybe I won't get a lot of gifts, but surely you guys will give me gifts, right?''

All the children, except for Hisana, looked at their mother with a questioning look. Rukia had to control her laughter.

''Well, can your father expect a gift from you all?''

They all nodded excitedly until Ichiro let out a cough.

''But _otou-san_ , what do you want to do with your birthday?''

Ichigo looked at his children ''Well, I was thinking…''

But before he could talk any further, he was interrupted by Yoshiro. ''Let's go to the park!''

''And play games'' Miyuki added.

''And have a picnic there'' Akemi sighed dreamily.

Ichigo tried to ignore his wife, as he knew that both of them would burst out of laughter. He nodded which made all the children cheer, including Hisana, who just joined her siblings with their cheering.

 _ **End flashback…**_

* * *

Sitting in front of a tree, while leaning his back against it, he had to smile at his sight. Rukia, Ichiro, Masaki, Kaien, Yoshiro, Miyuki and Akemi were running around in front of him while playing tag. Hisana was sitting next to her father, while playing with some of the toys that Rukia had brought, along with the picnic basket.

'' _Otou-shan?_ ''

''Yes Hisana?'', Ichigo asked his one-year old daughter.

''Look, fwower'' she said while pointing towards a flower in front of her.

Ichigo nodded while smiling at her pronunciation ''That's right, Hisana, very good! Do you want to pick that flower?''

She nodded at him with her lavender eyes. Ichigo smiled and told her that she may pick it.

When she picked it up, she walked back towards her father and gave him the flower.

''For _otou-shan_!'' she said with a smiling nod.

''Is that for me?'' he asked and she nodded at him beamingly.

''Wow Hisana, that's very sweet of you. _Arigato_!'' and he took the flower from her, while giving her a kiss, which made her giggle.

''I have to say, Ichi- _nii,_ you are really getting soft.'' He heard from behind him and saw Karin smirking at him. Behind her, Yuzu was looking teary-eyed.

''Yuzu, what's the matter? Why are you crying?'' he asked while panicking.

''Che, she's like that because of the scene we just witnessed.''

''It was just sooooo sweet!'' Yuzu exclaimed. ''Karin- _chan_ , you cannot deny that. Our niece is soooo sweet and adorable!'' she added while hugging Hisana who had to giggle at her aunt.

''That I will not deny'', Karin said, ''of course her being so sweet and adorable is thanks too Rukia- _nee_.''

Ichigo rolled his eyes ''Is that your way of wishing me a happy birthday?''

But before she could reply, she was being interrupted by her father who came running towards his family.

''ICHIGO, MY IDIOTIC SON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I HOPE THAT THIS YEAR YOU WILL GET SOME BRAINS AND GIVE ME MORE GRANDBABBIES. I STILL REMEMBER THE DAY THAT YOU WERE CONCE-…'', but before Kurosaki Isshin could finish his sentence Ichigo and Karin hit him with their fists, while Hisana was clapping at the scene in front of her.

Rukia had to sigh and think of an answer, as her children were asking her what their grandfather didn't get so say, in front of the whole park. But thankfully for her, he distracted them by wrapping his arms around his grandchildren to hug them all. Rukia walked towards her sister-in-laws to greet them all.

''I have to admit Rukia _-nee_ , it was a good idea to come to the park today'' Karin told her sister-in-law.

Rukia smiled ''Well, you have to thank your nieces and nephews for it, as this was their idea. Our Strawberry over here just wanted to stay at home.''

Ichigo shrugged ''Well, the children were excited about going to the park, so who am I to deny them. ''Besides'' he said while wrapping an arm around Rukia's shoulders to pull her closer ''This will get them exhausted, so that we can have our own private celebration'' he whispered in her ear. Rukia felt a shiver going through her body and blushed while trying to look away. Suddenly she felt something trying to push her away. Looking down, she saw her miniature version who had wrapped her arms around his father's leg while glaring at her mother.

''Mine _otou-shan!_ '' Hisana told her mother. All the adults had to laugh at this.

'' _Okaa-san,_ can Hisana play with us?'' Miyuki asked while walking towards her mother.

''That depends, what are you going to play? And come here, let me fix your ponytail.''

''We want to play hide and seek and Ichi _-nii_ will keep Hisana with him while hiding and looking.'' Miyuki told her mother while walking towards her and turning around, while getting her hair down. Rukia combed Miyuki's thick orange hair with her fingers, Miyuki always wanted her hair long, she never wanted to get a haircut, because she was afraid her hair would get too short. Rukia and Ichigo always asked her to let it cut, because they always had to bind it in a ponytail or braid, as her hair would get in the way while playing. Once in a while she would let it cut, but for now she didn't want to let it cut. Pulling Miyuki's hair in a ponytail, Rukia looked at her youngest.

''Do you want to play with your _nee-sans_ and _nii-chans_?''

Hisana nodded eagerly at her mother and Miyuki walked towards her while picking her up. ''Come on, Hisana. Let's go and play.'' Hisana cheered at this. Eventually the adults joined them with playing hide and seek.

* * *

After a whole day at the park eating lunch and playing games, the whole family went towards Ichigo and Rukia's home. They had just eaten dinner which of course had curry in it, as it is Ichigo's favorite dish. Ichiro was just as happy as his father, as he also likes curry. After everyone was done eating, Ichiro picked up some wrapped gifts.

''Here you go, _otou-san_. These are our gifts.''

Ichigo took the gifts from his son and ruffled his hair.

Unwrapping the gifts, Ichigo saw that his children had given him some T-shirts, chocolate and a watch.

''That way you will not be late for work, daddy'' Masaki said.

''MASAKI, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! OUR GRANDBABIES ARE SO SMART! THEY KNOW THAT THEIR IDIOTIC FATH…'' Isshin couldn't finish his sentence as his eldest twin daughter hit him again with her fist.

''Thank you, Karin.'' Ichigo said.

She shrugged ''It's nothing, Ichi- _nii_. See it as a present for your birthday.''

Ichigo turned towards his children ''Thank you for the loving gifts, you guys. I'm so happy with your gifts.''

'' _Otou-san_ , are you going to share your chocolate?''

''Akemi, that's rude to ask!'' Yoshiro told his younger brother.

''It's fine, Yoshiro. And of course I'm going to share my chocolate with you, you did not need to ask me that, silly!'' Ichigo told his sons.

Akemi cheered at this and gave his older brother the stink-eye.

''Here you go, Ichi _-nii_. This is from me and Yuzu.'' Karin told her brother while handing their gift to him.

''I hope you will like it, _onii-chan_.''

Ichigo unwrapped his gift and saw that his sisters had gotten him his favorite cologne.

''Thanks! I am almost done with the current one that I'm using right now.''

Ichigo did not notice that his sisters and wife had exchanged glances. Rukia had given them the advice to buy him this cologne, as they did not know what to buy for him.

Ichigo then looked at his father who was looking smug.

'' _Oye_ , old man! Do not even think about it.''

''I have no idea what you are talking about. I just want to give my son his birthday present, what is wrong with that?''

''It's wrong that you think that it's normal to give me your kind of presents in front of the kids!''

Isshin's smile grew bigger and he started winking at him ''So is it alright if I give you your present when the children are sleeping?''

''AGAIN, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!'' Ichigo yelled.

Rukia shook her head ''I think that now is the time for the cake.'' This made the children cheer. ''You will love this cake, daddy.'' Miyuki said. ''We all helped mommy to make it.''

''Really?'' Ichigo asked. ''Then I surely will enjoy it.'' Turning towards Hisana who was sitting in her eating chair, he asked her if she wanted to help daddy with blowing the candles.

Hisana nodded at her father and put her arms up, so that her father could lift her up. When Ichigo had placed Hisana on his lap, Rukia entered the dining room with the cake. Ichigo was happy to see that it was a chocolate cake. When it was placed in front of him, he saw that the children had decorated it.

''Make a wish, Strawberry.'' Rukia whispered.

Looking at his surroundings, how his father and sisters were looking happy at him, with all his children on each side of him and his wife who was standing ready with her camera, he knew what he wanted to wish for.

 _I wish that this feeling never will go away, this happiness;_ he thought by himself.

When he blew the candles out with the help of his youngest, everyone cheered and started to dig in. And just like Ichigo predicted, he enjoyed his cake very much.

* * *

Drying his hair with the towel, Ichigo let out a happy sigh. Today had been a good day. He and his whole family had a great time at the park and dinner was also fine, minus the comments of his father. And right now he had to wait for his wife, who had to fulfill her promise to him. Lying down he stared at the ceiling and thanking _Kami_ that he was free the next day.

''Ready for your gift, Strawberry?''

Looking up he saw his wife standing by the door, wearing a silky black nighty with a silky robe. Both came down till her mid-thigh.

Rukia had to smile at the idiotic expression of her husband. Mission accomplished, she thought by herself.

Ichigo had to force himself to say something and shook his head.

''I realized that everyone has given me my gifts, except for my wife.''

Rukia walked into the room and crawled over him to sit on his lap.

''Well, the gifts that the children have given you has been paid by your lovely dear wife.''

Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around her to grab her. ''But still, where is your gift or gifts?''

Rukia smirked at him and pulled away from him. Grabbing a envelope from the night table, she handed it over to Ichigo, who was wondering why he didn't see that envelope before. He took it from her and raised an eyebrow at his wife.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!''

Opening the envelope, he saw that she had gotten him two tickets for a Shakespeare play.

''You didn't?!''

She smiled seeing his reaction ''Yes, I did. Why, is it not a good gift?''

''Are you kidding me?! This is awesome! I'm going to kiss you right now!''

Rukia playfully pushed his head away 'Well then, what are you wai…''

But before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a hot kiss from her husband. It didn't take long for her to respond to the kiss and just before he could lay her down, they were being interrupted by the sound of crying through the baby phone.

Both stopped the kiss and pulled away while looking at each other.

''That's Hisana.'' Rukia said.

''I know, I know. I'm going.'' Ichigo said while walking out of the room. He knew that his youngest was crying for him and if Rukia would go to her, she would still cry for her father.

* * *

Entering Hisana's room, he saw her sitting up with fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He rushed towards her side.

''What's the matter, Hisana? Why are you crying?''

''M-monsters.'' She said while still crying.

Ichigo picked her up and put her on his lap. ''Did my little princess have a nightmare about monsters?''

She nodded and he sighed while lulling her back to sleep . Noticing that Hisana's crying had stopped, he looked down to see that she was almost asleep. Trying to put her on her bed, he felt her grip on him getting tighter.

'' _Otou-shan_?''

''Yes?''

''I want to sleep with you and _Oka-shan_.'' She said while pouting at him. Ichigo knew that he would not be able to refuse to that pout. But also, he knew that his wife was waiting for him in their room.

Looking down at his pouting daughter, he gulped and nodded.

* * *

Rukia was laying on bed, waiting for her husband to return. And she knew that he surely would take Hisana with him, he never could refuse her. Just as she predicted, her husband carried their youngest into their room.

Rukia sat up and smirked at her husband. Seeing that, he scowled.

''Shut up.'' She had to laugh at his reaction.

''I didn't say anything.''

''Yet.''

She couldn't stop laughing ''I told you so, it's up to you, but not that I'm complaining.'' She turned towards Hisana who was lying next to her. ''Hello, my little Hisana- _chan_. Are you going to give me and _otou-san_ company?''

Hisana nodded at her mother and immediately turned towards Ichigo as soon as he lay down next to her. Rukia had to smile at the sight and laid down. She noticed that her husband was looking worriedly at Hisana and then turned towards Rukia. Seeing his pout, she had to smile.

''Cheer up, Strawberry. You will get your gift later.'' She whispered.

''But my birthday is today!'' he whined at her.

She shrugged ''I told you that it was up to you.''

''Oh come on, midget'' Rukia decided to let that comment go as Hisana was deep asleep. ''It's not like you would refuse her. And if anything, this is your fault.''

''My fault?! How is this my fault?''

''She's got your pout, Rukia. All the girls have your pout and you know I cannot refuse that.''

This made her laugh ''My sweet stupid idiot Strawberry, just go to sleep. You will get your other gift another time.''

''Which means I have to wait for so long.''

Rukia turned around ''Patience is a very good thing, Ichigo. Now stop your whining and let's go to sleep. Today has been a busy day and I had to wake up early.''

Ichigo sighed ''Fine, but do not think that I will forget about this.''

''I won't, Strawberry. I won't.'' Rukia had to hold back her laughter. Her poor Strawberry did not know that tomorrow they would have the house by themselves. The children would be at school and Yuzu was taking Hisana out for a day at the farm. She just couldn't wait to see Ichigo's expression when he would get to know about this.

Turning back, she looked at her husband who already had his eyes closed ''Hey Ichigo'', she whispered.

''Hmmm?'' he asked with his eyes closed.

''Happy birthday, my idiot Strawberry. I hope that you enjoyed today and know that the children and I love you very much. I'm grateful to have a wonderful husband like you and the children are very blessed to have a father like you. I love you, Strawberry.'', she said while caressing his hair.

Ichigo smiled and took her hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. ''Thanks midget. Every year you celebrate my birthday great. Today wasn't an exception. I really enjoyed today and I love you and our too. I'm happy that I got to know you and spend my life with you and the children are very blessed to have a mother like you.''

Rukia had to smile at that, but before she could reply, she saw him yawning. ''I think that you must sleep now, Ichigo. Let's not forget that yesterday also was a busy day for you and you need your rest.''

He smiled ''You are right. Let's sleep. But Rukia…''

''Hmmm?''

''Do not think that I will forget about my other present.''

Rukia had to control her laughter ''Don't worry, I won't think that.''

Seeing how he already closed his eyes, she shook her head. Oh my silly Ichigo, she thought by herself. She just couldn't wait to see his expression tomorrow when he would see her surprise.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, I'm not really satisfied about the ending, though. Please bear with my grammar and please leave a review.**


End file.
